Witching for Ghosts
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: A/N in CH 13! Danny is having a rough start to the new year of school, with his acrh enemy teaming up with someone and this girl who claims she's a witch. And what does an old prophecy and the new girl, Sabrina, have to do with all this?
1. First day at school

Hi everyone. I'm back with a new story. Since I got a lot of hits on my other one, I thought I could put it up before school starts.

DISCLAIMER: Every character that is in Danny Phantom, are property of the world leader, Butch Hartman. Every other character that isn't in the show, is mine.

Warning- the name of my OC is really lame so don't hate me, it'll have deeper meaning later.

**Intro**

Centuries ago, a war went on against two worlds: The ghost zone and the realm of the witches. Witches and ghosts did not get along and could not stand each other. A ghost has certain abilities; flight, ecto-blasts, invisibility and so forth. Witches, however, were different. Witches started by only having different spells and enchantments that they could do, but that all changed one fateful day.

Witches started to grow jealous of some of the powers that ghosts had, they believe that those powers should be combined with theirs. Some witches found a spell to transfer those abilities to them, and they used it.

Soon, witches had close to all the abilities ghosts had, except for a few minor changes, and the war began. Ghost and witches went to battle everyday, trying to decide who should have the right to these powers; however, no one could settle the argument. That's when an ancient ghost by the name of Clockwork stopped the war, by telling them what the future holds for them:

_A witch and a ghost would destroy the world that humans rested on, then the ghost zone and the realm of the witches. _

The ghosts and witches then held a truce, even though this never dampened their hatred for each other, but they had to keep to themselves until that time came, to stop the two evil doers from destroying their worlds.

Clockwork, though, had left out a major detail; the only two people who could stop the evil destroyers were ones that were 'halfas'- a half-ghost and a half-witch.

**Chapter 1**

Amity Park is one of the strangest towns in the world. Over the past year, strange beings from the beyond-or ghosts has they call it- have been 'haunting' the town. But of these spirits, one seemed to be protecting the town.

This ghost is no more than a teenager, around the age of fifteen, yet showing skills from beyond his levels. This story, however, does not begin with him; it begins in a large house, with signs of normal aspects everywhere. Except, this house isn't normal in the least...

A young fifteen year old girl is in a dark room. She has brown eyes and a pale face. Her hair is black with white highlights and about shoulder length. A ring of light appears at her feet, settling on the ground and revealing a five point star. This light engulfed the room in an eerie glow, revealing ancient books, different gems.

There was also the regular furniture found in a bedroom, which most obviously it was. The girl reached to her neck and took off a silver chain with a star pendant. She waved her hand magically at the pendant and she began to glow in the same bright light as the circle around her. When the light faded from her, she now had white hair with black highlights and light green eyes.

She put her pendant back on and took out one the books. She turned to a specific page that had the title "How to Control Time." She waved her hand and the clock she had stopped moving. There were no sounds around her, except for her breathing and heartbeat. "Well, what do you know?" she said in an innocent voice. "It actually worked."

A floating clock appeared out of no where, spinning frantically. Once it stopped spinning, it revealed a floating figure in a purple robe. This figure had a faint outline of light, like an aura, around it. "You know, fiddling with time isn't a smart thing to do," the figure said, he sounded very annoyed as his form of a small child transformed into a man.

The girl did not turn around, she knew who was there. "You should know, shouldn't you Clockwork," she said to the figure. Clockwork eyed her annoyingly as she turned around to face him. "I needed to talk to you, and this is the only way I could without my elders knowing. You know the situation between my kind and yours."

"Indeed, I do know. So what do you need to talk about?" Clockwork asked her, even though he knew already. Clockwork was the master of time, which means he knew everything that happened, what will happen and any consequences that may happen through the time stream.

"I've heard that you have taken a human around my age under your wing. Most of my kind would like to why and have speculating rumors. I however know something about the human that people in my kind do not know," she told Clockwork, who was watching her carefully. "I've heard that this human is half-ghost. Is that true?"

Clockwork looked at her. "Yes. He is half-ghost. But, if you harm him..." Clockwork told her menacingly, but she put up her hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, Clockwork. I am not like my elders, as you must already know," She told him. "I am also a 'halfa' as they call me. I would like to know what I can do to help him."

"Help him?" Clockwork said in a questioning tone. He knew their kind not to be so considerate to his, yet this one was different.

"Yes. You know as well as I do, someone in this world is going to come in contact with someone from my world," she explained to him and he nodded. "This boy is going to need as much help as he can get, and besides, I want a little pay back." She made a fist and slammed it into her other hand. "I do not know when this is supposed to happen, and if what my books say about you are true, then I might need some time to find this boy."

Clockwork looked at the girl. She was as brave and determined as the boy he is looking over. And her past held quite a record. "You will work together with him, then?" he asked her, knowing the answer. She nodded. "I believe that you are starting the same school with him, and I am not going to tell you who he is. You will have to find him on your own," he told her.

"That's understandable." she said. Her voice then turned cold. "However, making friends is not my strong suits, as you must know. Once people find out what I am, I am considered as a freak. How will you know that this boy will not do the same?"

"Because, he is hiding a secret as well," Clockwork said simply. "Making sure your secret is safe from the humans is easy, I mean a half-ghost has been living in their town for a year and he hasn't been found out yet. I will now make time continue, since you now have all the information you need."

Before the girl could say something, he disappeared, making time go forward once again. The girl sighed, she really hated when people assure her that she will be safe and then her enemy comes and ruins it all. The circle of light disappeared and she transformed back into her normal self.

"A half-witch helping a half-ghost," she said, "seems like a normal pair to me." The girl finally put away her spell books and went into her bed, her star pendant sparkling in the moonlight.

The sun shone brightly on a girl's black and white hair. She was a new student at Casper High and wasn't looking forward to her first day. New kids are usually considered an outcast, a complete nobody; however this feeling never went away for this girl. Inside she was a freak, as most people called her behind her back.

This feeling will quickly be erased by her enemy exposing her to what she really was; a halfa. This girl's name was Sabrina Salem; names usually used for people who were different from normal folk. As Sabrina took a deep breath, she walked into her new school, dreading the calm until the paranormal attacked.

The school looked as normal as can be, and Sabrina looked at her map of the school. She had highlighted her classes and where all the important places were; cafeteria, library, office. Her locker was number 700, which was next to her first period class. _Well at least I won't be late for that class, that is if nothing unusual happens_ Sabrina thought to herself.

She ended finding her locker, and put her black bag down. She looked normal enough, except for her hair. She liked looking like a cross between dark and light, it was like being a cross between human and a witch. Sabrina opened her locker and to her surprise, saw a scrawny boy inside it.

He had raven black hair, icy blue eyes and wore a t-shirt and jeans. He motioned her to be quiet as a huge boy- a jock by the look of it- was walking around here. The boy looked absolutely freaked and Sabrina thought she should help him. She closed her locker slightly, so the boy was hidden from view.

"Where are you Fenton? When I get my hands on you, you're gonna be dead!" the boy said. He then noticed Sabrina looking at him oddly. "What are you staring at geek?" he asked her.

"A mindless jock who can't help but feel better for himself when he bullies others," Sabrina said coolly to him. She didn't like bullies, especially since she was victim to them herself.

"Watch it, kid, or else I'll have to pound you," he said. Sabrina looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sure, hit a girl. What would that do for your image 'Oh look, I beat up the new girl, but after that she beat me up'" Sabrina mocked, smirking at the jock.

The boy raised his fist and Sabrina waved her hand at her side, so he couldn't see. He ended up punching himself in the mouth, and Sabrina laughed.

"Wow, it's like you couldn't hit a girl, even if you tried," she said darkly. The boy walked away, fuming. Sabrina turned around and opened her locker, letting the boy out.

"Thanks, I owe you," He said, smiling. Sabrina said nothing; she just turned back to her locker. In her personal experience, making friends would prove as a bad thing for her in the future; it makes everything even harder when someone you thought was your friend turns your back on you.

"My name's Danny, by the way," he said. He was still by her locker, like he wouldn't go away unless she talked to him.

"Sabrina," she simply replied. She opened her bag and put different notebooks into the locker, leaving the one that said English in her locker.

"New, huh?" he asked her. She simply nodded and closed her locker. The bell rang and Sabrina hurried into her class, leaving Danny standing at the lockers.

It turned out that Danny was in her class, and so was the bully. Danny had peaked her interest; he was the only one from the other schools that actually said hi to her. Also, there was something different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew he wasn't a witch- she would've felt something.

The teacher was a old man in his forties by look of it and was bald. Apparently his name was Mr. Lancer, but Sabrina really didn't care. She had picked a seat at the back of the class, to draw less attention to herself.

Unfortunately (in her opinion) Danny sat right beside her, behind a girl in black and a boy with a red beret. Mr. Lancer was now doing role call and everyone started to talk. Sabrina simply waited for class and enjoyed listening into conversations. Unfortunately, the main topic that day was her.

"Hey Dash, there's that new girl, you wanna show who's boss around here?" an Asian boy, that also looked like a jock asked the bully. _So his name is Dash, well I'll have fun with this_ Sabrina thought to herself.

"Uh...No Qwan, she's a loser, just like every other geek," Dash said looking at Sabrina. Sabrina glared back, then turned her head towards a group of girls, who also seemed to be talking about her. They seemed to be the 'in' crowd and they were talking about her clothes.

"Look at her clothes, she dresses as bad as Manson," one of the girl said. She seemed to be the prettiest one there. The rest of the girls giggled. _Well, I could always have a little fun but that wouldn't be right... Nah, forget it!_ She thought, and raised her finger at the girl's compact. She pointed at the powder puff and levitated it so it was powdering the desk.

The girls didn't notice this, they were too involved with their social lives. Mr. Lancer saw the powder and gave the girl detention, while everyone else laughed. She turned around to the girl in black. "You witch, what did you do!" she said.

Sabrina sat bolt upright when she heard the word 'witch.' She knew there was no witches around, that is if there were half-witches running around.

"Hey, I'm not the one with powder on my desk. And besides, why would I waste time on you," the girl said darkly.

Mr. Lancer went back to role call and conversation broke out once again. The girls had changed their topic and Sabrina listened around for her name. Sure enough, she had heard a new kid comment, close to her desk. Danny, the girl in black and the boy in the beret were having a chat about her. She looked away, listening intently to the conversation.

"Well, I spoke to her earlier. Not much of a talker but she did save me from Dash earlier so she can't be all bad," Danny said, turning to girl in black. "Honestly, she seems like more of your type of person Sam."

"Somehow, I kinda doubt that," Sam said.

"Come on Sam, she's grouchy, just like you," the boy said. Sam punched him in the arm and Danny laughed. "Oh, hey that hurt. Hmm... I wonder if she would go out with me," he wondered out loud.

_Great, another weird guy who wants to bug me_ Sabrina thought.

"Hey, umm... new girl? "the boy asked.

"Yes..." she answered darkly. If they thought she was dark, she'll give'em dark.

"Uh... I'm Tucker. I was just wondering," he said, but she cut him off.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina and no I don't want to go out with you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be by myself," she said coldly. The three of them looked at her, then turned back to one another.

"So what time did you get back from..." Tucker said, looking back to Sabrina to make sure she wasn't listening in. He suspected something so he said "uh... you know, you're 'job'."

"Late, it doesn't help that there are a lot of 'things' to take care of," Danny said, picking his words carefully. Sabrina looked up as she heard this. She knew when someone was keeping a secret, especially since she had to do this constantly. Danny seemed to notice that she was listening to him, and he stopped talking. Sabrina sighed and looked at her desk.

"Listen up, students," Mr. Lancer said, getting everyone's attention. "There is a new student in the school and her name is..."

"Please don't say my name, please don't say my name," Sabrina muttered under her breath.

"Sabrina Salem," Mr. Lancer finished, resting his gaze on Sabrina. Everyone turned towards her and she sighed. _Why did he have to say my name?_ Sabrina thought to herself.

"I need someone to volunteer to show her around this week," Mr. Lancer continued, looking around the room. "Mr. Fenton, I think you and your friends could handle that." Everyone in the room laughed at Danny and his friends and Sabrina looked away from them. She didn't want and didn't need help from anyone. "Now that that's settled, let's continue with today's lesson..." Mr. Lancer said and the class drifted off into a bored stare.


	2. Walking home with a friend

Hey everyone. I know it's been a week since I updated but with school work (3rd day and I'm already behind on homework) my strict internet times and trying to work on different fanfics, my life is pretty hectic. Oh well, I have some time know so might as well put up the next chapter... right? Just to let you guys know, I don't bite so you can review. I appreiate(sp?) all reviews and take some time to thank each reviewer, whether they said it stinks or they loved it. Anyways... I'll stop my babbling for know and post this. Oh and for you people wondering how Sabrina got her powers... you'll just have to read on.

--

Chapter 2

Sabrina walked down the lonely sidewalk towards her house.

It had been a pretty uneventful afternoon; unless you counted Dash trying to chase Danny down. This school was different from the other schools she went to in the past, partly because someone had actually talked to her without being forced to. Danny was pretty nice to her, and she really hated snapping at him, but it was for her own good.

"Hey Sabrina, wait up!" A voice cried from behind her. Sabrina turned around and saw Danny running towards her. She stopped walking and waited until he caught up to her.

"Yeah?" She asked him. He looked pretty tired from running but he looked happy nonetheless. "What are you so happy about?" she added coolly.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice. You don't have to snap at me all the time," He told her in a annoyed voice.

Sabrina looked apologetically at Danny, she didn't want to be mean. "I'm sorry, it's just that when someone tries to be my friend, I always end up get the cold shoulder," she told him.

"Didn't meet a lot of friendly people then, did you?" he asked her.

She shook her head, and continued to walking with him following her. "You live around here?" he asked again.

Sabrina didn't answer, as a large building popping out from nowhere had caught her interest. It had a large sign that said "FentonWorks" on it and lots of wires and equipment on it. She looked at the word 'Fenton' and turned to face Danny. "You know these people?" she asked him.

"They're my parents," he said glumly. Sabrina looked at the different equipment, they looked different than regular technology, and was interested on what they were doing with them. Seeing the interested look on her face, Danny answered her question, as if he knew what she was thinking. "They're ghost hunters."

Sabrina's heart dropped. If they had technology to hunt ghosts, they could hunt witches as well...including half-witches! Her face became paler and Danny probably saw this, since he was looking straight at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I... just remembered I have to help my mom unpack, I've gotta run. Nice meeting you Danny," Sabrina said hurriedly and ran off.

--

"Mom, I'm home," Danny said as he walked into his house. He was pretty confused at why Sabrina ran off so quickly when he said his parents hunted ghosts. She was pretty scared, but the only time he saw someone that scared was when his parents told him about another one of their ghost hunting weapons. Danny was not greeted by his mom, but by a young girl with red hair. She seemed to be older than Danny, but not that much older.

"Hey Danny. Mom and Dad went into town to get some supplies to fix the booo-merang," the girl said sarcastically. "They're still wondering why it's keying into you." She smiled at Danny and he smiled back; they knew the reason why.

"Hi Jazz," Danny said. Jazz went into the kitchen and Danny followed.

"So... any ghost attacks?" Jazz asked him.

Danny shook his head and sat at the table. "Can you believe it's been been three days without any attacks? Not even the Box Ghost was around here!" he told her. Jazz eyed at her younger brother with a skeptical look.

"Do you think something's up?" she asked Danny. He thought about this for a long time. _It has been unusually quiet_, Danny thought.

Jazz saw her brother's face full of thought and said "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." Danny looked up at her, his sister only knew about him being half-ghost for a little while now, but she wasn't very experienced on the field. The last time she 'helped' him, she trapped him in the Fenton Thermos, however she was right about her theory.

"I'm a little suspicious, yeah, but for right now I'm gonna enjoy the ghost free time," Danny told her. Jazz gave him a 'take this seriously' look, but he ignored it. Jazz sighed, once her brother made up his mind about something, it was pretty hard to change it.

"I heard that you volunteered to show a new student around," Jazz said, changing the subject. "What's she like?" She picked up a glass of water and began to drink from it.

"I didn't volunteer, Lancer volunteered me," Danny said bitterly. "And I don't know what she's like because she doesn't like being around people. Every time I tried talking to her, she either snapped at me or ignored me completely. I was pretty surprised when she actually said a few words to me when we were walking home."

Jazz spit out the water that she was drinking when she heard this. Danny looked at her, confused.

"You-you walked her home?" she asked him.

"No, I just saw her walking and I ran up to her," Danny said, fixing Jazz with an odd look. "And why do _you_ care? It's not like I have a girlfriend or anything."

"Oh, well... I-I.." Jazz stammered as she blushed. Danny looked at her evilly; he loved to see her speechless.

"I'm going to go up to my room and do some homework," Danny said glumly, remembering the assignment Lancer had given the class earlier today.

"But it's the first day of school! Even _I_ don't have homework!" Jazz exclaimed, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, well tell that to Lancer," Danny said bitterly as he went up to his room.

--

Sabrina ran into her house and panted hard. She only lived a couple of houses away from FentonWorks, and if Danny's parents were ghost hunters, their equipment could lead them to her, since ghosts and witches have almost the same powers.

"Sabrina, is that you?" a voice from the living room called out.

"Yes mom," Sabrina said, her voice whining. Her parents did not she was half-witch, even though witches were in their family.

A couple of generations ago, Sabrina's ancestor was cursed to not have her, and her descendents gifted with powers anymore, but an accident a year ago caused her to regain some of her powers.

Sabrina was usually clumsy, so when she went to her family's library, she knocked over a whole shelf of books. One of them was the spell book that she kept in her room. She had found the necklace and for some reason it glowed when she touched it.

The next thing she knew, she was floating above the ground in the library. She found that she could turn herself invisible and other abilities. After reading a little, she found out what she was; a witch, or more spefically, a half-witch. Intrigued by what she read, Sabrina had some across different spells and she figured out she could do them. For example, she could make things pop out of nowhere, levitate objects and even make people do her bidding. She decided to not tell her parents because of thje past history and she had no idea how her mother would react (the side her powers were on). But after her enemy had exposed her more than fifteen times for the past year, she had to do some serious spell work on her parents so they wouldn't remember.

Sabrina walked into her living room and saw her mother unpacking the cushions for the chairs. Her mother saw her and smiled. "How was your day, sweetie?" she asked Sabrina. Sabrina looked at her darkly.

"How it always is: nobody at school wanting anything to do with me because I'm new. It's almost a routine," she answered. Her mother looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll get better. Why don't you go up to your room and start unpacking some of your stuff," her mom said to Sabrina. Sabrina nodded and went up to her room. She had already unpacked, thanks to a certain special ability of hers, so she was going to do her homework.

Her room was painted black and looked pretty dark, evil and intimidating, to say the least. Sabrina was not evil, to much annoyance to other witches, but she couldn't help herself; she loved the colour black- it suited how she felt inside.

Out of boredom, Sabrina picked up a jewel encrusted book from her bookcase, one carrying the title of _The Complete Witch's Guide to Ghost Spells_. She turned the pages to see if there was anything about locating half-ghosts, but had no luck.

"Darn it," she bitterly exclaimed to herself. "Half-Ghosts didn't exist in those times. So how am I going to find him?" Sabrina looked around and her eyes rested for a few moments on her clock, recalling her conversation with Clockwork the previous night and tried to find any hints that he left.

_I remember he said something about it being a boy around my age, so that leaves every Sophomore boy in town,_ she thought. _Wait, now that I think about it, I'm sure that Clockwork said that he goes to my school, so I could just keep an eye out for anything unusual at school. _

Sabrina's eyes then shifted their focus on her book bag and remembered that Mr. Lancer gave them an assignment that was due the next day. Sighing, she took out her English notebook and got to work.

--

Boredom was beginning to set in for Danny. He really didn't want to do Lancer's assignment, but he had no good excuse to blow it off. However, every time he was going to write something, his mind ended up wandering and soon he would be thinking about Sabrina. _There's definately something weird about her,_ Danny thought as his mind wandered again. _She's hiding something, I know she is. _

Danny knew all about hiding secrets, and was pretty good at knowing when someone had something to hide, it came from experience. His ringing cell phone jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," Danny answered, a bored tone in his voice.

"Hey Danny," Sam and Tucker's voices said into the phone.

"What are you up to?" Tucker asked him.

"Trying not to fall asleep on Lancer's assignment," Danny said.

"No ghost attacks then?" Sam asked him.

"Nope," Danny answered. It was then that Danny's ghost sense went off. "Well, I guess you can take that back. Guys, I gotta take care of something."

"You want our help?" Tucker asked. It was then that a ghost with blue overalls flew into Danny's room.

"I AM THE BOOOX GHOOOST!" The ghost howled. Danny sighed into the phone exasperatedly.

"Nah, I can handle the loser of the boxes," He replied before he hung up the phone. "I'm going ghost!" He yelled at the Box Ghost and two white rings of light appeared around his waist. One ring went up and the other down, changing his regular clothes into a black hazmat suit. Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom, his ghost half.

"You cannot stop me ghost child," The Box Ghost. Danny sighed again and picked up a thermos that was on his bed side table. With little effort, he quickly trapped the Box ghost inside the thermos, before he got even more annoying.

Once the Box Ghost was safely sucked into the thermos, Danny set it on the table and looked out the window. He longed to fly into the crisp evening air. And since he was already in ghost form... Danny smiled mischievously and flew out the window.

He flew around, just for the fun of it and to clear his head. He loved flying; it was one of his favourite things about being a ghost. The wind wasn't blowing strongly, it was perfect weather for flying. Danny did loop de loops and 360 degree turns. He was having a blast, not worrying about fighting a ghost, just having fun. The sun was setting and the moon was already high in the sky.

Danny decided to fly to the clock tower and watch the sunset. The different colours that touched the sky was beautiful, it made Danny feel warm inside, even though a ghost tends to be, well, cold. Once the sky was dark, Danny decided it was about time that he should be going, before anyone got _too_ suspicious. He kicked off from the top of the clock tower and made his way back to his house. He was almost there when something caught his eye.

A girl, about his age, was flying around, close to the moon. She looked liked she was having fun, flying recklessly around the area. She had white hair with black highlights, pulled back into a small ponytail and her outfit was black, no other colour but black. She was no ghost, because if she was, Danny's ghost sense would've gone off. Curious about what that girl was, Danny slowly flew towards her.

--

Sabrina was having so much fun. She hadn't been out in weeks and it was good to feel free, even if it was only for a little while. The stars were out and the moon shone down on her star necklace, making it sparkle. "It feels so good being able to fly again," Sabrina said out loud to no one in particular. Her hands were glowing a faint blue and had little stars in it, like it was fairy dust.

Sabrina waved her hands and the dust floated over her, making her feel complete. Her feeling didn't last for long, because out of no where, a green blast flew past her. It didn't hit her, and she whirled around. A boy, around her age, with white hair, green eyes and a black uniform floated in front of her. He looked pretty annoyed at something and Sabrina looked at him wide eyed. It was a ghost.

--------

Well, there you go. Please review, I might just attempt to put it up faster if you do ;). Keep the peace and have a great week (or if you're in school, try not to drop 34 beakers and get banned for life from holding all fragile school property like Danny). Anyways... (I love that word) hoped you like it.


	3. Confrontations

Hell-o! Here's the third chapter. If anyone's reading this, then thanks. I'm having a major case of writer's block and I need help for the 4th chappie. Please tell me what you think. Hope you lik-ee.

-

Chapter 3

Sabrina looked at the ghost boy in fear. She wasn't afraid for him but if this ghost knows about the tension between witches and ghosts, he wasn't going to hold anything back.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked her. He didn't know who this girl was, and wanted to know why she was in this town.

"Please listen before you shoot," Sabrina said innocently. "I'm not like the others and I won't hurt anyone unless they hurt me." Danny looked at her with a confused look on his face. His aura shone on Sabrina's clothes, making her wonder about what a ghost was doing in this town. "You're a ghost, aren't you?" she asked him.

Danny stared at her. "What else would I be?" he answered sarcastically. She stared at him when he answered. She didn't look like a ghost, for one she didn't have an aura. Her voice also didn't have an echo, which all ghosts do have. "I'm guessing you're not a ghost then?" he asked.

Sabrina looked at him. _A ghost who doesn't know a witch, that's... bizarre,_ Sabrina thought. "You don't know?" she asked and Danny shook his head. "Do you know the situation between my kind and yours?"

Again, he shook his head.

_This girl's weird,_ Danny thought.

Sabrina sighed. "I thought all ghosts knew about the feud between witches and ghosts," she said to him.

Danny's eyes grew wide. _Did she just say witches?_ Danny asked himself. "Witches? You gotta be kidding me! There are no such things as witches!" Danny said in between hysterical laughter.

Sabrina sighed again. This ghost is either extremely stupid or he really doesn't know, she thought.

"Should I prove it to you?" Sabrina asked Danny and he stared her. Sabrina waved her hand and a faint blue mist appeared. Danny flew backwards, he didn't know what was happening.

The mist surrounded the girl and Danny watched in amazement as the mist surrounding her hands began to form a rectangular shape then, eventually the mist turned into a huge, leather book.

"Whoa," Danny said, staring at the book. It had come out of nowhere and she didn't seem to think that it was a big deal.

"Believe me now?" she asked him in a annoyed tone. Danny nodded. "I can't believe you've never heard of witches, ghost boy."

Danny cringed at the name 'ghost boy.' "My name's Danny Phantom... what's yours?" Danny asked Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at him, thoughts swirling in her head, wondering how she should reply. She didn't want to tell him her real name because if the witches council found out that she didn't attack a ghost when she had the chance, she would probably lose her powers. After a few seconds, she shook her head and finally said,"Um... that's not important."

Danny looked at her as she said this but made no comment.

Sabrina then realized that if she wanted to find a half-ghost, what better person to ask then a ghost. "Um... Danny? Can I ask you a question?" she asked, gaining the ghost boy's attention.

"I guess..." Danny said, waiting to hear what she had to say. He wasn't too sure that he could trust her but she did seem nice.

"Do you know can find a half-ghost?" Sabrina asked. Danny's face fell and got paler (if possible.) He didn't answer right away and he wasn't sure if he should spill his biggest secret to someone he just met.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone except the half-ghost," Sabrina said bitterly. "It would be so much easier if I could get help from some people, but my kind thinks I'm nuts for being good and ghosts usually don't want anything to do with witches, no offence," she added to Danny. "So, you know where he is?" she asked again.

Danny shook his head and Sabrina sighed. "Oh well, thanks anyway Danny," Sabrina said and was about to leave but turned back to him.

"Can you not tell anyone about this? If anyone finds out, we might be in a lot of trouble."

Danny gave her a confused look, but he did nod. "Thanks," she said and flew off, leaving Danny extremely confused.  
-

Sabrina was in the cafeteria, sitting at a table all alone. No one ever wanted to sit near the new kid and she really didn't care. She ate her lunch quietly and took out a huge book. It was labeled "A Complete Guide to the Paranormal."

She didn't have a book named this, she'd really put a spell on the title so people wouldn't know that she was reading about the history of witches. She was on the "The War Of The Witches" as it was known in the witches realm.

"Mind if we join you?" a voice said. Sabrina looked up and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker standing over the table.

"It's a free country," she said darkly. They sat down and Sabrina went back to reading.

"So... why did you run off yesterday?" Danny asked her. Sabrina tracked her brain quickly for an excuse, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I'm not a fan of hunters," she said, finally. "I don't think anything should be hunted unless they deserve it." The trio looked at her but Sabrina continued to read on her book.

"So, Danny, had fun last night?" Sam asked slyly. Danny looked at her.

"What're you talking about Sam?" he asked his friend. Sabrina couldn't read anymore since they were distracting her, but she continued to look at the book, pretending she wasn't listening.

"I saw you uh-" Sam looked at Sabrina and continued. "last night." She sounded like she was hiding something and Danny looked at her confused. It took a while before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh... yeah I had fun," Danny said smiling.

"Did you see that ghost last night?" Tucker asked Danny, and Sabrina looked up from her book.

"Which ghost, Danny Phantom?" Danny asked cautiously. Sabrina was now looking at them in interest and he was scared that she might figure something out.

"No, not him," Tucker said smiling. "The other one."

"There was another ghost?" Sabrina and Danny said at the same time. Danny looked at her and she turned her head away.

"Well, I thought there was. I saw this person flying up by the moonlight, and the only things I know can do that are ghosts," Tucker told them. Sabrina's heart sank, she had been seen by humans, but it's a good thing they thought she was a ghost.

"Uh... I don't think it was a ghost, Tucker," Danny said, looking at his friends with a funny look on his face. Sabrina buried her head in her book again, seeing if they would say anything else.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"Don't ghosts have auras around them... the figure didn't have one," Danny told his friends, like he was giving them something in code.

"So then what was it?" Tucker asked.

"A witch," Sabrina said quietly and the trio turned towards her. Sabrina covered her mouth when she realized what she had just blurted out. Tucker and Sam laughed but Danny stared at her.

"How do you know about witches?" Danny asked her accusingly. Sabrina pointed to the cover of her book.

"I'm a big fan of the paranormal," she told him as Sam and Tucker stopped laughing.

"Witches aren't real," Tucker told her. She glared at him and he recalled; her stare reminded him of Sam's.

Sabrina sighed. _Is everyone in this town naive?_ "They are real, as real as any ghost anyways," Sabrina told him coolly.

She put her hand inside the pages of the book and waved it, making sure that they couldn't see what she was doing. The page now held a picture of a witch and Sabrina put the book flat out on the table.

"This is a picture of probably one of the best known witches; Serenity. She's known for the way she enhanced the powers of witches in the world," She explained to them as they looked at the picture. "Did you know that witches copied most of their abilities from ghosts?" she said, looking at the only people who seemed remotely interested to talk to her.

Danny looked up at her and she continued.

"Witches used to stick to only spellwork, but Serenity found a spell to have some of their abilities and still be able to use magic. Witches can fly, go invisible, shoot rays from their hands and do some other powers, plus use some of their own abilities as well. Teleport, make potions, levitate stuff and control people." Danny looked at her intently, wondering where she found out all this stuff.

"You know, you're pretty interesting when you don't snap at people," Sam said to Sabrina and she smiled. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

Sabrina's smile vanished. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said to them and they gave her a puzzled look. "Once you find out more about me, you're not going to want to be seen with me and you'll call me a freak like everyone else."

Danny looked at her when she said 'freak.' He knew what it was like to be somewhat of a freak of nature, seeing as he was half-ghost, half-human. Sam and Tucker look at Danny, confused of the look on his face.

Sabrina watched his face as well. It had a look of understanding, like he knew what she was talking about.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sabrina asked. Danny snapped out of his trance and looked up with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He answered. "You don't have to worry about us, we're considered freak of natures from everyone in the school anyways," he told her with a smile. This made Sabrina feel better.

"That's true," Sabrina said to them. Then all four of them then started to make plans of what to do after school.


	4. One confusing afternoon

**AN UPDATE FINALLY! WHOOT, WHOOT!**

**YAY the line works:) I know, I've taken a _really_ long time to update and I'm sorry. I had a couple of hetic weeks, not to mention a writer's block that I didn't unravel until last week. I do have the next chapter in the works and it should be up when I find time to write. There's a small warning in this chapter, there's a reference from my other fanfic "Escape from Fear Island" regarding a hurricane power. If you got any questions about it, check out that fanfic (can be accessed from my user page) or just pm me. Anyways... hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Deep in the state of Wisconsin, Vlad Plasmius floated back and forth in front of his huge mantle in his private study. A woman in dark purple robes sat comfortably in a large armchair and watched him. The woman was about Vlad's age and had dark black hair and deep red eyes. Vlad was half-ghost, like Danny, so he was interested in what this 'person' had to say.

So far, she had said that she was a witch.

Now, Vlad knew that next to nothing was impossible- but a witch sitting right in front of him seemed somewhat ridiculous.

"So, you're saying that you're a witch?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Prove it, then."

The woman rolled her eyes, then waved her hand and easily made the pen he was holding fly out of his hand and do a little dance.

"Is that proof enough for you then?" she said, a hint of anger and impatience in her voice.

Vlad smiled evilly. "Yes, plenty. So... you're saying that we can take over this world, the ghost zone and your world and all we have to do is kill Daniel and the other half-witch?" he continued.

"Not kill them, just beat them to a pulp and put them in a cage. They are supposed to be the only people that can stop us, but from what Sabrina has shown me, she couldn't defeat me at her best, even though she has had the upper hand a couple of times," the half-witch told Vlad.

"Yes, Daniel is in the same boat, not very smart and probably can't defeat me on a good day, but he can be tricky; it's one thing to have experience, but another thing to have luck." Vlad said, smiling evilly. "We could work together, it won't take long to track down Daniel, he lives in a town called Amity Park. Do you know where your half-witch is... witch?"

"My name is Taika. And yes, I know where Sabrina is," Taika told Vlad, whose smile grew even bigger.

"Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

And with this, the two flew out a nearby window.

Danny, Sabrina, Sam and Tucker walked on the path to the park. They had decided to show Sabrina the town and they had gone everywhere except the park. Sabrina enjoyed every minute of being around friends; she didn't know how long it would last.

"You know, it's great being around people who don't think you're a freak," Sabrina told them happily and they smiled, with an air of understanding what she meant. They walked down the park path and finally sat down at a picnic table that was placed under a large oak tree.

"So what was the last school you went to?" Tucker asked Sabrina. She thought about this for a long time, after transferring from 15 different schools, the names usually escaped her.

"Umm... I think it was Oakwood Academy, but I'm not quite sure," Sabrina said. They looked at her oddly then she added a hasty, "I moved a lot last year, my parents get transferred a lot from job to job."

"Isn't that hard on you?" Sam asked. "What about the friends you make?" Sabrina snorted and looked at her.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most friendly person and most people don't talk to new kids," Sabrina said to her. She then turned to Danny, a sudden question popping up in her head

"Have your parents actually caught a ghost?" she asked him.

Danny looked startled at the suddenness of the question but answered anyway.

"Nope," he replied. "And personally I'm glad." Sabrina looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She was glad as well but why Danny was so relieved that his parents never caught a ghost, she didn't know.

"I'm not to fond of their ghost hunting but they do have their moments," Danny added, seeing the look on Sabrina's face.

Sabrina suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. Her necklace began to glow slightly, but Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't seem to notice. Sabrina felt magic around the area, she didn't know where, but it was around here somewhere. She got up and they looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, seeing the scared look on her face.

"Oh... I just remember that I was supposed to pick something up for my mom, it's pretty important," Sabrina told them, picking up her bag.

"Thanks for showing me around, but I really have to get going, I'll see you later."

She quickly ran into a group of trees for cover. She took off her pendant, and waved it, chanting, "Light of Knowledge, show me what I seek..." The pendant glowed and revealed nothing.

_Oh no..._ Sabrina thought, placing a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. _Not now._

Her pendant only failed her when there was _extremely_ powerful magic around. And there was only one witch who would dare set foot onto the human plane in daylight, when their powers were at the weakest point...

Sabrina quickly ran farther into the trees, hiding in the shadows so her archenemy wouldn't find her; else, she was almost certainly done for.

Unfortunately, she was headed right in the direction where she was coming. Sabrina saw Taika and another figure flying towards the park, and she hid behind a tree, trying not to be seen.

"Well, that's the fastest I've ever flown here," Plasmius said to Taika. "You didn't have something to do with that?"

"Maybe," Taika said slyly. Plasmius looked at the witch. He wasn't completely sure he could trust her, but she did have magical powers, which meant that he would play along until he got what he wanted. They flew over a gathering of trees and went into a clearing.

"There's Daniel and his friends," Plasmius said, pointing his finger in Danny's direction. Taika looked at the boy for a minute.

"_That's_ the halfa?! He's pretty weak looking, don't you think?" Taika asked him, almost about to laugh at what she presumed would be a simple fight.

"Looks can be deceiving," Plasmius told her. "The boy is quite powerful, but we can defeat him easily." Taika smiled. She loved an easy challenge. She started to decent towards the picnic table but Plasmius stopped her. "It's better, I think, to cause a scene," Plasmius told her evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" Taika asked him, intrigued at what the ghost was planning. Plasmius pointed towards a group of kids. He held out his hand and blasted the ground. The group saw the blast; Plasmius flew up to one of them so they were face to face.

"Boo," he said simply and the kids ran away, screaming at the top of their lungs. Taika got his drift and she waved her hands. One of the kids, a small girl, was raised in the air, about fifty feet in the air. She screamed loudly and Taika laughed evilly. Taika made the girl fly all over the place, not letting up for a second. Plasmius smiled. _It's nice to have someone who appreciates the art of evil,_ he thought.

Not far away, Danny heard the screaming of the children and he, Tucker and Sam looked around. They soon saw Plasmius and another person above the clouds, torturing a little girl, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sam gasped. "That poor girl!" she yelled. Danny stood up, his eyes a bright glowing green.

"He's taken it way too far this time," he said with a deadly tone in his voice. At Danny's feet, a glowing circle of light appeared.

"Danny, calm down!" Sam and Tucker told their friend. They had seen Danny used that power before, and it had almost killed him. Danny noticed the light and concentrated to make the circle go away. After a few long seconds, it disappeared, leaving Danny very dizzy. He gripped the picnic table and tried to stay standing up. Danny's eyes were still bright green and looking at his foe, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate long enough to 'go ghost.'

Danny took deep breaths, trying to calm himself back down long enough to go ghost. His eyes finally returned back to normal and two white rings of light appeared at his waist. As the rings moved in their separate directions, changing Danny's appearance, Danny's face clouded with anger, once again. Once the transformation was complete, Danny took off from the ground and flew straight for the attackers. Danny fired a ghost ray at Plasmius, but he deflected it.

"Really, my boy, don't you think I would know that you were going to do that?" Plasmius asked him playfully. Danny scowled at the older hybrid, his face filled with anger and hatred.

"Tell your friend to let her go," Danny said to Plasmius venomously.

"If you say so," Taika said evilly and dropped the little girl. The girl screamed as she fell towards the ground. Danny gasped and flew as fast as he could towards the girl. He caught her and brought her down to the ground.

The girl quickly thanked him and ran as fast as she could away from the evildoers. Unfortunately, Plasmius hit Danny off guard with a ghost ray. He cried out in pain and hit the ground hard. Danny heard the charge of another blast on the way so he went intangible and went into the ground.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Plasmius said evilly. He didn't notice that an invisible Danny had appeared behind him. Danny took this advantage and punched Plasmius in the back. Danny regained visibility and hovered over Plasmius, looking really annoyed. Plasmius, however, looked at him smugly.

"Daniel, you should really pay more attention in these battles." Danny looked at him, very confused.

"What're you talking-" he said but a blast from behind him sent him flying. Trying to regain himself from the blast, Danny looked up to see the other 'person' Plasmius had with him. "Wow Vlad, you actually went and got yourself a girlfriend," Danny said sarcastically.

Taika was not pleased with the boy's attitude, so in response to his little comment, she raised her hand and levitated Danny in the air, controlling his body and sending him crashing into nearby trees. Every time Danny's body came into contact with the ground, he let out a cry in pain.

Danny desperately tried to regain control of his body, but had no success. He was trapped, and things were not looking good as Taika stopped him and Plasmius flew in front of him, both of them ready to attack with everything they had.

Meanwhile, Sabrina looked on from her hiding spot, in fear and anger. Sabrina watched as Taika lifted the small girl in the air, and she just about snapped.

"You're doing this to draw me out, aren't you. That's low, even for you, Taika." Sabrina said out loud. That's when she saw two other figures out there, both having auras around them.

The first one she didn't recognize. His hair was black and looked like horns and his blue skin glowed faintly because of his aura. He had a white suit, with black gloves and a cape blowing in the gentle breeze. But the thing Sabrina couldn't take her eyes off of was the deep blood red eyes form his evil face.

The next ghost she did recognize; it was Danny Phantom, and boy did he look mad. He was flying towards the two, which gave Sabrina something to think about. _I thought ghosts are either evil or they want to be left alone,_ Sabrina thought as she watched Danny try to attack the others. Phantom's attacks were starting to puzzle her, from not knowing about witches, his semi-panicked state when she mentioned the half-ghost, and now this, it was starting to form pieces of a puzzle.

A puzzle, unfortunately, she didn't have all the pieces for. She watched in horror as Taika dropped the little girl from her grasp and sighed in relief as Phantom caught her. Sabrina then watched the intense emotion directed from Phantom to the other ghost and that's when it hit her; those two were enemies, and when Taika formed an alliance with someone, it would end badly. That's when she saw Phantom being tossed around like a rag doll.

_That's supposed to be me!_ Sabrina thought guiltily. But if she went and helped a ghost, she would be in trouble, but then again, it might me for a mutual cause. And she still wasn't sure if Phantom was part of the prophecy. The next thing she saw however, made her change her mind quickly.

Taika had brought Phantom to a halt, but she and that other ghost were attacking him like there was no mercy. He was screaming out in pain and Sabrina knew he was growing weaker from every attack. When Taika and that other ghost finished their assault, Phantom was barely able to keep himself floating.

Sabrina finally made her decision. Her eyes flamed up with anger as she waved her hands in front of her, not bothering to take off her pendant. The pendant glowed brightly and the five-pointed star appeared at her feet. The light bathed her and left Sabrina in her witch robes, green eyes and white hair with black highlights. Sabrina jumped into the air and flew as fast as she could to the battle, where Phantom was beginning to fall.

* * *

**I know, evil cliffhanger. I'm mean aren't I? If I find time to write, I can probably put up chapter 5 by next week, but I'm not making any promises. **

**Now, I was hoping I would get at least one review, so please review, the next chapters would probably be faster if you do.**


	5. unexpected alliances

**Do you guys have ANY idea why was acting smart and not letting me upload my documents? Oh well. Anyways... I finally got some tiem over the weekend and I finshed Ch 5 (no duh o relse you wouldn't be reading this right now) Back on topic, This was originally part of Chapter four, but after 6 pages in word for both parts, I decided to split it up. The spell sthat you see in here are partly Latin and please correct me if I'm wrong because I used an online translator so I'm not too sure it's correct. I'll stop babbling here and continue after the next installment, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny couldn't feel anything after the assault was finished. He was weak and soon he began to fall. _Must… not… change… back…_ Danny thought weakly to himself. He knew once he hit the ground, it was only a matter of time before he changed back. That's when he felt it; a warm, comforting sensation throughout his body. It was similar like how he felt when Taika controlled him, but this time it felt like someone was guiding him towards the ground, and he was grateful.

Danny then noticed a figure coming towards them, hands raised with a blue mist coming out of it. _Wait a minute_, Danny thought, _It's that witch!_

Sabrina hurried over to where she lowered Phantom to the ground and went up to him. "Are you ok?" Sabrina asked him, while he looked at her sarcastically.

"Yeah swell, all I need to complete the intense pain I'm feeling is to be unconscious," Danny replied drolly. Sabrina just stared at him; he had a weird sense of humor.

"Ok… well can you at least fly? It'll be better for you if you get out of here now," Sabrina said sternly. Phantom on the other hand gave her a shocked and determined look.

"No way! Plasmius is my enemy and I'm not letting anyone get hurt. Even if-"

"He has an extremely powerful witch on his side that's only reason for attacking you is to get to me?" Sabrina asked him, trying to hide the guilt in her voice while Phantom looked at her in shock. "Look, you're hurt. If you stayed, you would just be an easier target for them to get what they want… whatever they want. At least try to regain some energy before coming back into the battle."

Regrettingly, Phantom weakly flew into the trees for cover, leaving Sabrina alone yet ready to face what was coming to her.

"My, my, my, look how you've changed," Taika said in a falsely sweet voice. Sabrina scowled and glared at her enemy. This was the witch who has ruined her life more than she can count and Sabrina wasn't gonna let them ruin everything now.

"Can the sweet talk, Taika," Sabrina said in a dangerous voice.

"Oooh… someone is cranky today. What's the matter, tired of this life already so you've come out to make my job easier?" Taika replied slyly as Plasmius landed next to her.

"That's the witch? Well, this shouldn't be too hard!" Plasmius said confidently. Sabrina just glared at the ghost in utter disgust. How could he be so used to this kind of violence?

"Careful ghost, she isn't that easy to beat." Taika warned. "She'll be harder to beat than that excuse for the ghost you call an enemy. She reads."

Sabrina's glare intensed as she watched the villains bicker. She just wanted to get this over with so she could get home. That's when she noticed that Taika and the ghost called Plasmius were looking at her evilly. Sabrina smiled slyly.

"Bring it on, Grandma," she said in a serious voice, motioning them to come closer.

The fight was on.

Taika sent a powerful purple blast that had a form of a dragon towards Sabrina, but she just sent a blue fireball at it, causing the creature to disappear.

"I see you've been practicing little witchlet, it's good to know that you've been increasing your power level for when I take them from you," Taika sneered.

Sabrina's eyes blazed with anger. "You will **not** get my family's power, Taika!" Sabrina yelled, throwing a stream of the blue fire towards her enemy. Taika simply blocked this with a black shield.

Sabrina then lifted her hands up into the air and yelled out an incantation that was in a different language: _igneus coma_. At this, the colourful autumn leaves flew off the trees and started to levitate around Sabrina. They soon caught on fire with the same blue flames and with a move of her hand; Sabrina commanded the leaves to fly straight to Taika.

Taika was not prepared for that spell so the attack hit her straight on, knocking the witch towards the ground. Sabrina however forgot about Plasmius, who was now sneaking up behind her.

He blasted an ecto-blast at her and she lost her balance. That surprise attack was all he needed to grab Sabrina by her arms and placed them behind her back.

Sabrina felt the pain, but she didn't want to be defeated that easily; she had a job to do. Sabrina closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could to focus her magic together. The magic started to build for what felt like an eternity, until Sabrina thought she had enough power to overtake her captor.

She finally yelled out: _intestinus magus_. A wall of blue light exploded in different directions, knocking Plasmius away and leaving Sabrina weak and tired. Sabrina floated wearily to the ground and dropped to her hands and knees, panting.

"Well, well, well. Little miss good witch feels weak because she used too much power," Taika told her with a sneer.

Sabrina's heart stopped for a minute before it started again. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ let Taika win.

"And to think, with the blood of a Salem running through you, I thought you would've put up more of a fight," Taika jeered on. "I mean, here all the witches know your family for their treachery that made them lose their powers, and when a Salem finally gets them back, it goes to a little girl who's in way too over her head."

Sabrina finally had enough. With all the strength she could muster, she jumped from the ground and gave Taika a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Taika staggered backwards as Sabrina landed gracefully to the ground. Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she watched with a mixture of hate and pleasure at her enemy trying to regain her composure.

"Magic isn't the only thing I rely on Taika," Sabrina told the older witch dangerously.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Plasmius trying to sneak up behind her. She half-smiled and continued to watch Taika struggle to stand from her kick as the ghost tried to attack. When he was close enough, Sabrina shot into the air and narrowly dodged an etco-blast from Plasmius, which incidently hit Taika instead.

"You fool!" Taika said outraged, as she floated up to eye level to Plasmius. They started bickering like an old married couple while Sabrina watched.

_As much fun as this is, I've gotta end this,_ Sabrina thought as she prepared another blast of fire. She unleashed it, but it only hit one of her targets.

At the last second, Taika dodged the attack while Plasmius got the full blow. Now angry and annoyed, Taika started to fire multiple balls of purple energy, which Sabrina dodged by doing a series of backflips and handsprings.

"That the best you got Taika?" Sabrina asked in a playful way. Taika grew angrier and sent a huge ball of energy at Sabrina, which finally made a mark. Sabrina was thrown 4 feet from the impact of the blast. _Why does she always hit me when I say something like that?_ Sabrina told herself wryly.

Sabrina was growing tired; she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She knew Taika and Plasmius had the advantage now and as they came towards her, all Sabrina could do was lay there and wait for the pain.

-

Danny wearily floated over to the forest where Sabrina was hiding before. _She doesn't know who she's dealing with; Plasmius will tear her apart_, he thought. Leaning against a tree trunk, Danny watched the events unfold.

He soon realized that the witch who saved him was a lot powerful than she looked. He watched as most of her attacks hit him, especially the one where she escaped from Plasmius' hands.

He also noticed that while her attacks hit the older witch, she seemed to be a bigger challenge for the younger witch. After what seemed like an eternity, the younger witch began growing tired, even though she did a couple of backflips and back handsprings. When a huge ball of energy blasted her, she just laid there, waiting for the pain. _I gotta do something_! Danny thought frantically. But what could he do? He was still weak from before, but he had to do something…

-

"Well, look like your time is up, Sabrina," Taika said evilly, watching her opponent lay on the ground. Plasmius soon joined her. Sabrina knew they were there, but she was just too tired to fight back anymore. She just waited for the pain.

"At least we finished the more challenging one," Taika said to Plasmius.

"Don't count Daniel out yet, he's pretty tricky," Plasmius told Taika, readying his hand for attack.

Sabrina opened her eyes slightly, and was shocked. In the distance, a white-haired green-eyed boy was coming towards the pair, his hand glowing a bright green. _That boy doesn't know when to quit_,she thought. _At least he's determined._ "You won't win that easily Taika," Sabrina said, buying some time.

"I know you were weak, but dumb too?" Taika said mockingly. "Look at you girl, you're on the ground and too weak to put up more of a fight, who's going to save you?" That's when a ghost ray shot both Plasmius and Taika away from Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled and stood up cautiously as the ghost boy approached. "It seems you needed some help," he said, half smiling.

"You sure you up to it?" Sabrina asked, she didn't want him to drop dead, or whatever ghosts do when they get destroyed. He simply nodded and both teens turned to their enemies.

"Ah… hello again Daniel," Plasmius said evilly. Danny scowled and Sabrina looked at him confused.

"Daniel?" she asked him. "I thought you name was Danny?"

"I hate it when he uses my full name," Danny said to her.

"Wait till I tell the witches council, you helping a ghost, I'll get your powers for good," Taika mused evilly.

"If you say something, I say something about your alliance about your ghostly friend. Or is it more than a partnership Taika?" Sabrina asked mischievously. Taika and Plasmius' face grew angry and they shot two energy beams at the young halfas, who simply flew up into the air simultaneously.

As the older pair started to attack, Sabrina and Danny flew out of the way, narrowly escaping each time.

"This is getting annoying," Sabrina yelled to Danny as she dodged another blast.

"Then let's finish this," Danny replied in a serious tone. Sabrina nodded.

At exactly the same time, Danny fired a ghost ray and Sabrina fired a stream of blue fire. As the attacks were fired, something unexpected happened. Both their attacks intertwined and became this energy trail that hit both Taika and Plasmius. Both halfas looked at their hands, then at each other and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Danny asked her.

"If you mean seeing if that happens again, then yep," Sabrina replied sarcastically.

As their foes began standing up, both teens charged up another blast and blasted it at their foes. As the blast hit, Sabrina noticed that Danny began to look a little paler.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" she asked timidly. Danny nodded. "But first we have to make sure they don't follow us," she added.

Danny pondered about something for a minute and then his face grew serious. "Do you have a spell that could enhance the sound of something?" Danny asked Sabrina. She was obviously taken aback but then put her brain to thinking.

"I think so, but I haven't used it before, why?" she replied after a pause.

"I can use this attack, but I don't think it'll hurt that witch much unless it's more powerful, and I don't have enough energy to try that," Danny replied carefully.

"Ok, but are so sure you're up to it, you look kinda…" Sabrina began but Danny cut her off.

"I'll be fine but right now we got to get these guys off our tail," Danny snapped. Sabrina sighed, and then nodded.

"Ready when you are," Sabrina told him.

"Ok. When I start the attack, start the spell," Danny commanded.

"How will I know you started it?" Sabrina asked.

Danny smiled sarcastically. "Trust me, you'll know," he told her. Danny took a huge breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. The sound waves blasted through the clearing and hit both villains. Plasmius was trying to stand his ground while Taika simply put up a shield.

Sabrina was so engulfed by how much power he unleashed that she almost forgot to do the spell. "_Alza_! she yelled, making sure that she heard herself. The wail suddenly became 10 times more powerful, as Sabrina watched the villains struggle.

Plasmius was now thrown far away and Taika shield was shattered by the blast. She waved her hands as she was engulfed in a strange light. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Taika yelled before she disappeared.

Danny finally stopped the wail and fell to his hands and knees, forcing all the energy he had left to not change back.

"That was so cool!" Sabrina yelled, running up to Danny. As she got closer, Sabrina noticed that his face was now extremely pale and he was struggling to stay awake. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Danny just continued to pant. _I've gotta get him out of here_, Sabrina thought. "Ok, I'm gonna get you out of here but you have to trust me, alright?" Sabrina said. Danny did all that he could do; he nodded.

Sabrina waved one of her hands around her and Danny while her other hand helped him stay on his hands and knees. A blue mist surrounded the two and within a moment, they disappeared, leaving behind two very confused and worried friends.

-

Sabrina had teleported her and Danny to her room. As soon as she appeared, candles were instantly lit. Danny looked around weakly at his new surroundings. He was too weak to stay awake any longer. After one final look at Sabrina, he fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Sabrina felt Danny go limp in her arm and she gently conjured up a beanbag chair and rested him on there. "You rest, we'll talk later," Sabrina told the sleeping ghost boy gently. She turned to get one of her books to read when something unexpected happened.

A bright flash caught her eye and when she turned, she saw a bright ring pass up and down Danny's body, transforming his jumpsuit in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and his hair from a white to black. Sabrina stared at the product of the transformation. Danny Phantom was not only a halfa, he was…

"_Danny Fenton?_" Sabrina whispered in shock.

* * *

**Now on with the babbling. I'm happy to have over 260 hits, 1 C2 adn 4 story alerts but by the end of this, I would like to have 1 review, you could say whatever you want and annonymous reviewers are now aloud (it took me a while to figure out how to disable it). **

**So, I know I didn't update last week and I'm sorry (reasons on my profile) but this chapter will count for this week and last week casue I won't have much time to write this week (blame teachers not me) **

**So, if anyone's reading this, please press the little blue button at the bottom and drop me a note, I'll be more motivated to push ahead to get the next chapter out.**

**until then loyal readers.**


	6. explaining

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, please blame the massive homework I've had for the past 2 weeks. Anyways, I'm sorry in advance for the shortness of this chapter. Anyways, without much further adu, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Ok, just breathe... _Sabrina said to herself, still looking in shock at one of her friends. Danny was still out cold and she kept looking at him. _So what if he's a halfa, now you can get this assignment over with. But then again, I have to tell him who I am, and I'm not looking forward to that part._ Over and over again, Sabrina's thoughts had their arguments, with her just continuing to stare at Danny. She noticed the scratches all over his face, but she couldn't move, the shock of what she had just seen was too overwhelming.

_But this explains everything,_ she thought, and Sabrina agreed with one of the sides. _Why Danny doesn't like his parents' ghost hunter status, why he didn't know much about witches, why him and his friends were talking in code…Wait one minute!_ Sabrina finally snapped out of her thoughts. Danny didn't keep his halfa status a secret from everyone, he told a few people, namely Sam and Tucker. But did anyone else know? Sabrina sighed and made her computer chair appear behind her. She then plopped onto the comfortable seat and continued to stare at her guest.

Danny's chest was moving slowly up and down, his injuries evident. _This is all my fault,_ Sabrina told herself as she watched the unconscious boy. _If Taika wasn't after me then he wouldn't have gotten hurt._

_But this wasn't only your battle; it was also his,_ part of her answered back. There was some truth to that. The battle consisted of another ghost, which Danny probably would've ended up fighting anyways. That brought up another question: Why did Danny fight? Another question to one of the many Sabrina didn't have the answers for.

Danny moaned quietly and Sabrina watched him intently. She couldn't believe how Danny was coping with what he went through today. Taika is one of the strongest witches ever, and Danny was beaten to a pulp and was nearly unconscious by the time Sabrina got to him. Yet, Danny held his own afterwards.

_He must have been in some pretty intense battles to be able to handle that much pain... _Sabrina thought. Then she saw that his scratches were slowly beginning to heal. _That's… odd._ Sabrina thought as she watched some of the bruises grow fainter and soon disappeared. Maybe I should help him out, she thought suddenly. Sabrina raised her finger and twirled it in a small circle. The blue mist soon came out of it and surrounded Danny's more serious injuries. Danny now looked almost good as new, except for the fact that he was still unconscious.

_There, that'll be better. _Sabrina thought, satisfied with her work. She then turned to her bookcase and lifted her finger. She pointed to each of the books she wanted and they all floated to her. Sabrina put them on the ground in front of her and picked the first one up. She opened it and said out loud, "It's gonna be a long time till he wakes up."

However, as Sabrina tried to read, her mind wandered around the events that happened this week. The main topic in her brain: the prophecy had begun…

_Ok,_ Sabrina thought_, I knew Taika was going to be the witch from the prophecy ever since I learned about it because she's the only witch I know that's EXTREMELY obsessed with power. So, what about that ghost? Is he the one from the prophecy or is Taika just using him to annoy me. No, that won't work. UGH!_ Sabrina shook her head in frustration. This was getting her nowhere. As soon as she answered one of her questions, another took its place. The only thing that might help her is some questions that Danny might answer.

As if hearing her thoughts, Danny's eyes scrunched tighter and he let out another moan of pain.

Speaking of which… Sabrina thought as her attention now turned to her "friend" across from her.

Danny's eyes opened slightly, then opened wide in alarm as he remembered what happened. He bolted upright, feeling a slight pain in his chest and a bitter taste in his mouth. "What am I doing here?" Danny said turning to her, then as if finally tasting the bitter taste he added "And why is there a weird taste in my mouth?"

Sabrina shook her head in amusement and smiled a small smile at him. "That would be a magic residue. It always leaves you feeling bitter when it's used again you unwillingly," she answered. "As to why you're here, I did tell you you'd had to trust me, right?" Danny slowly nodded his head. And that's when he noticed something else; he wasn't in his ghost form anymore. His eyes darted back in alarm to Sabrina. As like she was reading his mind (which he didn't pass her to do) she added, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Danny sighed in relief and tried to think some of his crazed thoughts through_. Ok, she's a witch, that person with Plasmius was a witch, and now I have one more person to try to keep my secret under the radar. _Danny thought sullenly. _He then added to himself, Why does all the weird stuff happen to me? _

Sabrina watched silently as Danny tried to make sense of what happened when he was unconscious. She knew it was a matter of time before he started to ask questions.

"So…. You're a witch," Danny stated lamely after a long pause. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she answered. "But I have-"

"Can you please explain why I'm here?" Danny asked, cutting her off. Sabrina looked at him annoyed and then sighed.

"I already told. I told you that you had to trust me. The room we're in is coated with a bunch of magical protection that will block out anything magical or ghostly unless I want it to," Sabrina explained. "I was the one who cast the spell, so that's why I can control it."

"So… this is like your lair or something?" Danny asked here, scratching his head.

Sabrina laughed. "Nope. This is my room. Sure, it's lair quality, but the way you decorate the place that you call home is how you like it. I just like the dark."

"Hmm… sounds like someone else I know." Danny mused out loud. Sabrina of course knew right away that he was talking about Sam. Danny then remembered something from his conversation with the witch a couple of days ago. "What do you want with a halfa anyways?" Danny asked her. Sabrina stared at him hard, she knew what he was talking about but she wasn't ready to say anything until she figured everything out herself.

"I don't know what you mean," Sabrina said as innocently as she could.

"A couple of days ago when we first met, you asked me about the location of a halfa. And since you know about me, I guess you've found the right one," Danny said.

Sabrina sighed again. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know to much that's going on," she told him. "You might wanna brace yourself, because what I'm about to say might be very weird."

Danny snorted. "I'm already half-ghost, I got beaten up by my arch-enemy and his friend and I'm talking to a witch. How much weirder can it get?" He asked sarcastically.

"Trust me, a lot weirder," Sabrina told him. "Ok, I don't have to tell you that the ghost you were fighting,"

"Plasmius," Danny supplied.

"Right Plasmius was working with was a witch," Sabrina told him. "Coincidently, she's my arch-enemy as well. Her name is Taika and she's one of the most powerful witches in the world… well my world anyway. She's completely power crazy and will do anything for more. What she wants right now, I have no idea but if I have to guess, it'll make her become a lot stronger."

"So… she's after you because?" Danny asked.

Sabrina sighed. "She after me because she wants my power," she stated.

Danny's face clouded with confusion. "How is that possible? I mean, aren't your powers sort of connected to who you are," Danny asked, using his own thoughts about himself as he asked. "I mean, if your powers were taken away, wouldn't you feel…"

"Empty?" Sabrina said, finishing his question. "Witches are more complicated than they seem. I don't think you'd understand if I only explain it to you." She grabbed ones of the books she had at her feet. Sabrina then opened it to a random page and pressed her hand against the pages. A small light appeared and then images started to pop out of it. Danny jumped backwards and stared. Sabrina smiled at him and then lifted the book in the air using levitation. "This will show you what words cannot. It'll be somewhat faster if I do," Sabrina told him. That's when she began her story.

"Witches or witchums were people born in the early 16th century that had certain abilities. These magical people could only be born with their powers; they couldn't be learned by any mortal. How did this happen? I have no clue. Basically, they could do anything they wanted, as long as it had a spell to them. However, these people soon realized their difference. They knew that they could do whatever they wanted. They liked to think they were superior to the human race."

"What added to that problem were the humans. Their first instinct to us was to run, scream in fear. That's what caused most witches to go bad."

"The witching community were now scared that these humans were going to be a threat to them so, they started to come up with an idea; to escape. Three powerful witches created a world that could only be accessed to if a witch was trying to get to it."

"In the next couple of centuries, witches progressed to be happy. Sure there were still other witches that got caught in the human world, but a lot of them were in the magical place that was created. Of course it needed a name, so it was called the Witches' Realm."

"The Witches' realm was made of how the witches wanted it. Its space was infinite so whenever a witch needed more room, he or she could make more. Most witches chose to decorate their houses as the stone castles of the 16th century, but there were some odd others that wanted a more modern approach."

"A witch's or withum's power were hereditary so as long as you magic in your blood, you're considered to be magical."

"I guess you're wondering about the other powers huh? Well, a witch named Serenity sorta caused a riot about that when she grew envious of special abilities that ghosts had and created a spell to get these powers, with special modifications. Soon, that became hereditary as well. As to the ghosts… let's just say they weren't very happy spirits when they found out. It caused a war to break out, and that was not pretty."

Sabrina now had finished her most of her story and looked at Danny. He had been listening and watching the story intently. When Sabrina stopped talking Danny looked at her. Sabrina knew that she had to tell him about the prophecy sooner or later. _That time has come,_ Sabrina thought sadly. She meant it in two ways.

"There's something else you should know…"

**

* * *

**

Hmm... is that, YES IT IS! It's another cliffhanger. I am so evil aren't I. Now please do me a small favour and push the little blue button down there and review... or drop me a note it doesn't matter.

Hope this clears things up.


	7. explanations with a twist

**Hmm... I haven't updated this is about a month and I'm terribly sorry. Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter 7. In this chapter, again some stuff from my last fic are mentioned, I don't think you'll need to have read the story, but you can just in case (and if you want to0. I'm really happy about this story's progress... 5 reviews, 682 views, 1 c2, 3 favourites and 5 alerts. I'm sooooooo happy. :)**

* * *

Danny impatiently waited for the girl to explain. She was taking deep breaths, like trying to calm herself before saying something she was going to regret; it kinda reminded him of how he was around his parents when they talk about ghost stuff… But this was nothing like that, right? 

_Ok, I can do this. If I got through everything that Taika threw at me this past year, I can get through anything,_ Sabrina thought as she tried to figure out a way to explain her predicament to Danny. "Ok… well… you see… uh…" Sabrina said, trying to find the right words. Danny continued to stare at her until her face lit up with grim realization and started explaining.

"Ok. I told you before about the little 'feud' between Witches and Ghosts right?" Danny nodded. "Ok, well I don't really need to tell you what happened after the ghosts found out about the witches having their powers," Sabrina told him, gesturing to the holograms in front of them. The images revealed Witches and Ghosts blasting each other, and neither side had a clear advantage.

"Ok…. That's typical." Danny said dryly, watching the ghosts attacking randomly. "So when did they stop?"

"They never really did," came Sabrina's reply. "It was a forced truce. They were going to continue on if it wasn't for the prophecy."

Danny groaned. "Not another one. I thought I was done with ancient prophecies after that fiasco a couple of months ago!" He exclaimed.

Sabrina looked at him, confused. "You were in another…. Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Anyways, an ancient ghost recited a prophecy a couple centuries about how the end of the three worlds, the Ghost Zone, Witches Realm and the human world, would be destroyed by beings that were each from one world. That meant that there are three people out there who has the ability to destroy our heritage," Sabrina told him.

"Ok, that explains why they stopped fighting. But what does that have to do with you looking for halfas?" Danny asked her.

Sabrina sighed. "I learned a bit from reading and from hearing some legends in my family. The prophecy says that two people will stop these villains from destroying the worlds, but apparently they are both halfas, a half-ghost and a half-witch."

"So if I'm the half-ghost you're looking for… then you're" Danny started.

"I'm the half-witch the prophecy's referring to," Sabrina said, her voice in almost a monotone. Danny stared at her, trying to understand what she just said.

"How do you become half-witch, I mean I thought you said that if you were born into a magical family, you would automatically be a witch or witchum or whatever you guys are called. Isn't that sort of impossible?" Danny said scratching his head.

Sabrina smirked. "Isn't it impossible to be _half-ghost?"_ she asked sarcastically.

"Point taken. But anyway, how are you half witch."

Sabrina sighed again; this was taking much longer than she hoped. "It's a long, complicated story, but I'll give you the short version. Apparently one of my ancestors did something bad, though I don't know what it is, and she got her powers taken away from her and our family were without powers for generations. Then, about a year ago, I went to my Grandma's mansion in Pennsylvania where there was a whole ton of books with my family history in them. But being the clumsy person I am, I knocked a whole bunch of them over and found this pendant," she gestured to the necklace around her neck, "and then it started to glow and here I am with powers. But then I found out that what I got was only half of my family's power, and I have to go through a series of tests to get all of them back."

Danny was once again, unable to answer. He thought he got the whole story straight now. "Ok let me get this straight," Danny said, starting to pace back and forth. "There's this prophecy that says that all our worlds will be destroyed and the only people who can stop them is us?" Sabrina nodded. _Why does all the hard stuff always happen to me?_ He asked himself. He then had a sudden thought.

"Why didn't you go and ask that ancient ghost who I was, I'm sure he's still around," he told her, stopping his pacing and turned to look at her.

"I did," said Sabrina, becoming annoyed when she remembered her conversation with Clockwork. "He gave me a few hints of who you were, answered some of my questions then took off. I've think you've heard of him; his name is Clockwork."

Danny smiled, he knew right away she was telling the truth; Clockwork always had that ability to give very cryptic (and immensely confusing) hints. "Yeah, I've heard of him."

Sabrina sighed once more. "Ok, now that we've gotten most of the important stuff out of the way, it's time I told you something else. You might want to stand back Danny," she told him. He did so, and waited patiently. Sabrina removed her pendant and almost immediately the five-point star appeared at her feet. There was suddenly a blinding white light and Danny had to shield his eyes. When he brought his hands down, his mouth almost dropped to the floor. Instead of the witch he saw before, standing in her place was Sabrina.

_This is unexpected,_ Danny thought wryly to himself.

Sabrina turned her face towards the ground and waited to be judged. It was always that way when she revealed herself, and she would either be rejected in society or something worse. The silence went on.

"I knew there was something different about you," Danny said finally. Sabrina turned her gaze towards him to see his reaction. He was pretty calm about it, a little shocked, but pretty calm. It did look like he was thinking about something and Sabrina had an idea of what it might be.

"Go ahead, say it!" Sabrina yelled in frustration. "Say that I'm some freak who should go back to where she comes from! I know that's what you're thinking! Go ahead and say it!"

Danny was wide eyed at Sabrina's outburst. _So much for the reading minds theory,_ Danny told himself. "Sabrina, I wasn't thinking that-" he started to tell her but she interrupted him.

"Yeah right. Everyone who's found out my secret called me freaks, held rallies against me and even tried to BURN ME AT A STAKE! Why should I believe that you wouldn't do the same!" she yelled again.

"Because I know how it feels!" Danny yelled back. Sabrina stopped her emotional outbreak. She had already forgotten about his secret. "Do you think I would really do something that I wouldn't want done to myself? I've been viewed as a monster and have to go through my own _parents_ hunting me, let alone trying to get all the ghosts that escape from the portal in my basement. I'm not that kind of person Sabrina, and if you thought that, well then I guess I haven't been much of a protector of the town now have I?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just snapped, I," Sabrina stuttered out, staring at Danny. He really did understand how she felt and apparently had a lot worse going on.

"That's understandable," Danny said, rubbing his temples with his hands. "So now we got through the… -err introductions, lets see how we can get this prophecy over with."

"There's a little more to the story than that…" Sabrina started to say. Danny groaned.

"Isn't there always?" he asked. Sabrina smiled.

"I'm afraid so. See, we don't even know who the three destroyers are. I think I know who the witch is, but the ghost and human I have no clue," Sabrina told him. Danny started to resume his pacing and Sabrina watched him, her thoughts also buzzing around. Danny stopped again and turned back to her.

"Sabrina, do you think the witch that was at the park is the one responsible for being the destroyer from the Witch's world?" Danny asked her.

"Realm," Sabrina corrected and Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Taika is really obsessed with power and control, I'm almost positive that she's the one responsible."

Danny resumed pacing. _So if this Taika likes power and control, she's probably trying to manipulate the ghost and the human, whoever they are, to do what she says. Why does that description of her remind me of someone?_ Danny thought. Danny absently looked out the window, and saw the sun starting to set. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, "I've got to go, who knows what could've happened in the time I've been here."

Sabrina watched in amazement as a bluish-white ring appeared at his waist, traveling up and down his body, transforming him into the ghost she met a couple days ago.

"We'll continue this thing at lunch with Sam and Tucker tomorrow," Danny said, getting ready to fly out the window.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, grabbing Danny's arm. He looked back confused. "Danny, _please_ don't tell them. I'm scared and they might not be as understanding as you are."

Danny looked at her; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "If they accepted me, why wouldn't they accept you?" Sabrina shook her head.

"Please Danny, if anyone finds out what we're doing, we might get in a ton of trouble, and I'm not exactly one who can afford to be in trouble. I promise I'll tell them when I'm ready but please," Sabrina told him, her voice pleading and quiet.

Danny sighed. "Alright, but I don't like this…" he said, but Sabrina was now smiling too much to even listen to him. She let go of his arm and he flew out the window, as Sabrina lifted the spell around her room.

Danny flew through the sky, thinking of the new information he learned. _This is going to be one interesting friendship,_ Danny thought.

-

Sabrina walked towards to her locker, and looked around for Danny, he was supposed to meet her here to talk about this prophecy. Sure enough, as she opened her locker, Danny appeared beside her, a couple of faint outlines of fading cuts that she never noticed were there yesterday.

"What happened to you?" she asked, as she looked over his face.

"A run-in with a ghost, not a major one but very annoying," he answered. Then his voice became quiet. "Listen, I think maybe we should go to Clockwork and see if he can give us some answers," he whispered.

"Are you nuts! Do you know what might happen if they find out a witch is in their domain? And besides, I tried getting answers from Clockwork, he's really tight lipped," she whispered back.

"It's a worth a try, besides I'm taking a risk going into the Ghost Zone as well… I'm sort of wanted," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sabrina looked at him, intrigued. "What did you do to be wanted in the Ghost Zone?" she asked.

Danny smiled, "Trust me, you'll laugh, but let's try to figure out who's behind this first."

Sabrina nodded. "Fine, but we gotta plan this, so we won't be seen," she told him. She then noticed Sam and Tucker walking towards them. "Quiet, here comes Sam and Tucker. Danny, please don't tell them yet," Sabrina said again, smiling as Sam and Tucker walked towards them.

Danny sighed; he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, seeing as the last one he kept was really hard on him. "Hey guys," he said as they approached.

"Hey guys, what're you guys doing here so early?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah since Danny is usually late this is a first," Sam said sarcastically, hoping to get a glare from her friend, but he gave no response. She looked over at Danny and saw that something was bothering him, and it seems that he was in deep thought. "Danny you ok?" she asked, causing Tucker and Sabrina to look at him as well; Tucker with a confused expression while Sabrina had one with fear and worry.

"Hmm... Oh yeah, fine," Danny said, flashing a smile that would convince anyone- anyone but Sam and Tucker though. She was about to say something else but the bell cut her off.

"Oh look, there's the bell! Come on, we'll be late," Sabrina said happily, but Sam could see that she had a look of relief on her face. She quickly went into Lancer's class, followed by Danny, and leaving Sam and Tucker outside the door.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked Sam, as they looked at their friends walk into the classroom.

"I don't know," Sam said. She turned to Tucker. "But I'm going to find out," she told him. She then turned back to the classroom and walked in, glaring at Sabrina. _I think she knows more than Danny's telling_… Sam thought, taking her seat. Thoughts began to swirl in her head, and it didn't take a genius to know by the expression Samantha Manson had that she was definitely going to find out whatever was going on.

* * *

**So, there you go. What's Sam planning, oh you really want to stick around for that, it'll be funny. **

**Anyways, can you do me a favour and review. **

**Please... **

**MATW**


	8. Confusing information

**Happy Holidays everyone! Guess who's finally back... ME! Yes, I know, long time no see right? I'm sorry, but I had a whole bunch of projects in December and THEN I had a cold (and I still do) so it was hard for me to write, I even had to introduce Benji to profile updating, he's been bugging me to come back on. **

**Anyways, I'm really happpy with this story up to this point. It has 1 c2, 4 favourites, 7 alerts, 7 reviews and 897 views. A huge thank you to those who reviewed throughout the couple of Chapters: Linda (My first reviewer YAY), Stars of Twilight, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, vanalivi and December's Morose. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Sabrina met with Danny at lunch by her locker. She was getting worried about him telling Sam and Tucker, and then they react in a way that sends everything back into a downward spiral. However, so far he kept his word, and that was a good thing.**

Danny saw her approaching and quickly he motioned for her to meet him outside. She nodded and walked straight out the front doors.

Sabrina had now enjoyed her couple days in Amity Park, contrary to what she thought before. She found a nice oak tree and sat under it, not caring about how the autumn sun was beating down on her dark hair. _This is nice_ Sabrina found herself thinking. _No more being a loner, having someone who understands my secret… I just hope that it doesn't come back to the way it was before._

"Hey," Danny's voice came through her thoughts. Sabrina looked up and found her partner looming over her.

"Hey," she answered back, motioning him to sit. "Why did you want to meet outside anyways?"

"Less chance of being overheard, and for Sam and Tuck to find us," Danny answered sadly, taking a seat on the grass across from Sabrina. "Can you _please _tell them soon, I hate keeping secrets from them."

Sabrina sighed, "Alright but give me time ok?" Danny nodded. "Ok down to business. So far we know that the prophecy is coming through, and we're the ones that have to stop whoever the three destroyers are. Problem is: how?"

Danny put his hand to his chin in thought. He then remembered what happened at the park the day before. "Don't forget, we gotta figure out how our powers intertwined like it did yesterday," Danny said to Sabrina, who nodded.

"We can add that to list we're going to ask Clockwork about," Sabrina said. "We also need to know what Taika's planning, 'cause if she's one of the destroyers, chances are she's not done yet."

"Maybe we should plan how we're going to get to Clockwork's place undetected," Danny mused out loud.

"That's a good idea," Sabrina agreed. The two halfas sat together, planning what they were going to do.

-

Unknown to them, a dark haired girl was sitting in a tree not too far away from them, binoculars at her eyes. Sure Sam knew spying was wrong, she told off Danny multiple times for it, but she wanted to find out what was going on and she didn't think Sabrina or Danny will spill anything.

"Gee Sam, you're really going all out to spy on those two, aren't you?" Tucker told her slyly, from the safety of the ground.

"Must I remind you of all the vile and evil things I can do to you from up here," Sam told him, not tearing her gaze from the binoculars. Tucker thought about this, and took one step back from the tree.

"So, what you find out?" he asked cautiously.

Sam sighed, "Nothing useful. They have some sort of secret that they know, but I don't know what it is!" Sam slammed her fist into the tree, and then stroked it as if she injured a small child.

"You think she found out about Danny?" Tucker asked.

Sam slid graciously out of the tree and landed in front of Tucker. "I dunno. But Danny would've told us, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah that's true," Tucker said pondering. "Maybe they're going out," Tucker joked, but instead got a glare from Sam that told him that if he said that again, he would be in really bad pain. "Ok I get it, no more jokes about that."

Sam, however, was already walking towards Sabrina and Danny, smiling so sweetly that it gave Tucker the creeps. He quickly ran to catch up to her.

"Hi guys," Sam said happily, which got Sabrina and Danny's attention pretty quickly. Danny turned and saw a happy Sam, and he knew that there was something weird going on.

"What's going on Sam?" he asked sceptically.

"What, can't a girl be happy once in a while?" Sam snapped at him.

"Well yeah, but considering you're a **Goth** this is creepy," Danny answered back, moving back away from Sam slightly.

Sabrina, however, looked at Sam's face and knew right away that Sam wanted information. She gulped.

"So Danny, where did you go when those ghosts disappeared yesterday?" Sam asked her normal voice, the happy façade disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

_So that's what she's after _Sabrina thought. She nervously turned to Danny, who was looking at her worried.

"Well… um… I… uh..." Danny said, turning to look at Sabrina's fearful expression and Sam's clearly angry glare. He was saved by his ghost sense going off. _Saved by a ghost_ Danny thought happily as he got up quickly. "I gotta go," he said. Sabrina mouthed "ghost trouble?" and Danny nodded.

Sam saw the interaction and was clearly confused. She was just as surprised and confused at Sabrina's next sentence.

"Want any help?" she asked. Sam and Tucker just gaped at her. A scream got all their attention and Danny saw the familiar mechanical battle suit of Skulker.

"Nah, I can handle it," He answered. He then turned to his friends, who were clearly hurt and angry for being kept out of the loop. "Sabrina, _please_ explain to them before I come back," he said before running behind some bushes and following a bright light, Danny Phantom flew towards the commotion.

The two remaining friends turned to ask Sabrina what that was all about, but had found she had disappeared.

"Ok, this is getting weirder by the second" Tucker stated, looking at the spot Sabrina had just been before. Sam shook her head at Tucker's obvious comment and walked towards the school, seeing Danny had lured Skulker away from the school.

Once again wheels started to turn in her head. _Since plan A didn't work, I guess it's on to plan B _Sam thought to herself as she went to class.

-

Sabrina put her back against the wall and breathed in and out. _That was close_ she thought as she tried to get her breathing under control. She then remembered her promise to Danny. Sighing, she spoke in a whisper, "I need more time Danny." She then calmly walked to her next class.

-

Danny had not come back to school after the fiasco with Skulker, and Sabrina had a feeling that whoever the ghost was, he wasn't the only one out of the ghost zone that afternoon.

The afternoon had passed really quickly, and before Sabrina knew it, the day was over. In the hustle of the students trying to get out of the building for the weekend, Sabrina made her way outside to look for Danny, but her plans were quickly demolished when a hand grabbed her from the door way and pinned her to a wall. Gasping in surprise at the sudden movement, Sabrina's eyes narrowed and tried to identify the person who had gabbed her, until the person in question spoke.

"What's your hold on Danny?" the voice spoke in an angry whisper. Sabrina's eyes grew wide in relief as recognized the voice.

"Sam?" she asked, not hiding the shock in her voice. Sam's face was painted in a glare, with someone else hiding in the shadows, a light from an electronic device shining against its face. "Tucker? What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," Sam said again in an angry whisper. "Why is Danny so secretive? And do you know his secret?"

"Ease up a little Sam, you're probably scaring her," Tucker said in a worried tone, hoping that Sam wasn't going to attack their new friend.

Sabrina sighed. "Look, I have a lot to explain but in short yes, I do know Danny's secret," Sabrina said. "And no I won't tell anyone," she added at the sight of their faces.

Sam released her death grip on Sabrina's arm and turned her attention to Tucker. Then turned her face back to Sabrina, her shock fading away to anger once again.

"Then why hasn't he told us anything? I swear, if you're blackmailing him I'll-" Sam said angrily, but Sabrina cut him off.

"Relax, I'm not blackmailing him," Sabrina answered to them in a final tone. "The reason is because… because I told him something that I didn't want to be shared with the rest of the world, and I was scared and," she started to ramble. Sympathy washed over Tucker's face, while Sam still had a bit of a sceptical look on her face.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sam asked her. Sabrina sighed; if she didn't hurry, Danny and her wouldn't have the time they needed to talk to Clockwork.

"Look, I've got to meet Danny, you can come if you like and I'll explain everything there, with Danny it might be easier," Sabrina told them as she turned to go. She walked out the front doors for the second time that day, this time followed by a curious Sam and Tucker.

-

Danny was waiting in ghost form by the oak tree they were sitting at lunch. He finally saw Sabrina coming to towards him. "What took you so long, we need to get going," he said impatiently, before seeing his friends behind her. "Did you tell them?" he asked as she approached. Sabrina shook her head. "Why?"

"I was scared ok?" Sabrina told him in a quiet voice. Tucker and Sam were just looking back and forth between the two, trying to grasp what they were talking about.

"Would someone PLEASE tell us what's going on?" Sam shouted after a couple minutes.

Danny sighed. "Sam, it's complicated, and it's really not my secret to tell," he told his friend while turning to Sabrina. "But I will tell them if you don't tell them soon," he said to Sabrina, his voice having a bit of compassion and seriousness to it.

Sabrina sighed. "Fine," she said. She removed her pendant dejectedly and waved her hand at it. The five point star appeared at her feet and a bright light engulfed her as it did many times. Sam and Tucker moved back quickly and shielded their eyes, while Danny watched in curiosity; it's not all the time he saw someone else transform that wasn't evil. When disappeared, it left Sabrina standing there, waiting for her judgement to be passed from the two mortals that she hoped to be her friends. Sam and Tucker, however, were stricken with shock.

"Aren't you that person who helped Danny out yesterday?" Tucker asked, wanting to get a confirmation.

"Witch," Sabrina corrected before nodding. "And yeah that's me." Sabrina brought her gaze towards the ground, waiting for the explosion she expected. But surprising, it never came.

"Why didn't you just tell us, I mean if we understood Danny's secret why couldn't we accept yours?" asked Tucker. Sam however said nothing.

"I dunno… I guess I was just… scared," Sabrina said, ashamed. Tucker opened his mouth to say something else, when the town clock started to chime the top of the hour. Danny sighed.

"Guys, I know you want answers, but if we don't leave now we might not make it out of the Ghost Zone before dark," Danny said, then groaned and slapped himself; he had never told his friends about going into it.

"WHAT!?!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

"Are you nuts, Danny?" Sam asked him, breaking her silence.

"Ok, I think Danny's right," Sabrina said, causing everyone to turn towards her. "I promise I'll explain everything I can to you guys later, but right now we have a job to do." With that, the two super powered teens leave, leaving behind a confused techno-geek and a furious goth.

-

"Sam's going to kill me for that," Danny said to Sabrina as they flew invisibly to Danny's house.

Sabrina sighed. "Danny I'm sorry, it was just so hard," she told him apologetically.

Danny sighed. "I understand," he said. The familiar neon sign came into view. "But first let's figure out what's going on shall we?" Sabrina nodded and together the two flew into the house, Danny made both of them intangible and they descended into the basement.

Sabrina was in awe to say the least when she saw the swirling green of the ghost portal. Danny smiled as they flew closer.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

"It is pretty cool, when you're not zapped with ectoplasmic energy or ghosts are coming out of it," Danny said sarcastically. Sabrina looked at him but then shook her head.

"I'm telling you Maddie there's a ghost down here!" came the voice of Jack Fenton, which made both teens jump in surprise.

"Oh no, my parents!" Danny exclaimed, quickly turning invisible, Sabrina mimicked him. They watched as two jumpsuit clad people came down the stairs, one with an excited expression while the other with a bored one.

"Jack I told you, the Fenton Finder still needs work," Maddie told her husband exasperatedly.

Unnoticed by them, Danny and Sabrina flew into the swirling green mass of the Ghost Zone, hoping they wouldn't be attacked by any ghosts.

-

Deep inside the Ghost Zone, there was a large castle full of gears and clocks, each ticking away the seconds that had gone by. Clockwork floated in front of his viewing glass, surveying the time stream before smiling.

"Looks like I have visitors," he said outloud, his voice echoing against the empty castle. He flew over towards the door and waited until he knew when his guests would arrive.

Not giving them the chance to knock, Clockwork opened the door, leaving a surprised ghost boy and a startled witch. "I've been expecting you two," he said, while the two teens smiled. He motioned them to come inside and they followed the time master through his layer.

"I hate it when you do that," Danny told Clockwork, referring to the trick with the door.

"Which is _why_ I do it," came Clockwork's response. Sabrina laughed. They arrived at a little alcove with three lounge chairs and a ton of books. Danny and Sabrina looking in amazement as some of the books floated to different destinations.

"What is this place?" Danny asked, expecting to be answered by Clockwork.

"It's the library of destiny," Sabrina said quietly. Danny turned to her.

"How do you know that," he asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow.

Sabrina put her hands up in defence. "Hey, I just read about, haven't actually seen it until now." She turned to Clockwork. "But it is the library of destiny isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," Clockwork answered in his calm voice. "Come, I expect you have a lot of questions," he said, motioning them to sit.

They took seats opposite one of the chairs, which Clockwork made himself comfortable in. "So," he said after a few moments of silence, "Let's keep this natural and pretend I don't know what you're about to ask. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the prophecy, I'm still not familiar with it yet," Danny said. Sabrina nodded her agreement. "Who are the 3 destroyers?"

"Two," Clockwork replied. The two teens looked at each other in confusion.

"I thought it was three?" Sabrina questioned outloud.

"No there are three beings that take part in the prophecy, but two destroyers who cause chaos," Clockwork told them.

"Ok, I'm confused," Danny said.

"Me too," Sabrina agreed, nodding her head with the same bewildered expression on her face.

"As you should be," Clockwork replied to him in his all knowing way. "You're both two 15 year-olds who were thrown into a prophecy unwillingly before you were even born. There are three beings who are bent on destroying each of their own worlds, but only two destroyers who carry out the plan."

"So you're saying that one being doesn't take part in the prophecy?" Sabrina questioned.

"I never said that," Clockwork said, leaving the teens more confused than ever. "Perhaps if I give some hints it might shed some light on your situation. What do you two know so far?"

"Well, we know that a human, a ghost, and a witch are teaming together to destroy the human world, the Ghost Zone and the Witches Realm and apparently the witch is Taika," Sabrina said.

"And we're the only ones who apparently can stop it," Danny said glumly.

Clockwork smiled a bit; they were so close yet so far. "Alright, both of you, think of the enemy you hate facing the most," he said. "And someone who you faced more than once," Clockwork added, seeing the brief moment of pain flash upon Danny's face. Seeing both teens having an angered expression on their face, he then said "Now say them outloud."

"Taika," Sabrina replied venomously. Danny however remained silent, his face lit up in realization. Sabrina turned to him. "Danny, you ok?"

"Plasmius…" he whispered in shock. Then he mentally smacked himself. "Of course! How did I not see that before!"

"See what?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"There are three beings, but only two destroyers," Danny said. Sabrina looked at him confused.

"Yeah, so how would that be possible?" she asked.

Danny sighed in frustration. "If I'm half-ghost, that would mean I'm half-human, half-ghost right?" he asked her, trying to get her to catch on.

"Yeah…" Sabrina said, not seeing where this was going.

"So, if you measure up our team," Danny continued, "You would have a human, a ghost and a witch, right?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said, his point coming across clearer to her.

"So the only way for the destroyers to have two of them but a being from each world would be-" Danny said, then Sabrina's eyes lit up in relization.

"They would have to have a halfa on their side!" they exclaimed excitedly.

Clockwork's smile grew. "Precisely," he said simply.

"But wait," Sabrina said, her smile turning into a frown in thought, "I thought you were the only half-ghost there is?"

"No there's two," Danny replied glumly.

"TWO!?" Sabrina yelled in surprise.

"Well, three if you count my clone. But let's not go into that," he said unenthusiastically. Clockwork chuckled slightly at the boy's remark.

"Ok, so at least we got that figured out," Sabrina said, running her hand over her face tiredly. "Now to another question; why did our powers intertwine like it did yesterday?"

Clockwork sighed. He floated up towards one of the desks and looked at one of the glowing green quills writing by itself in a book. "Strange thing, destiny," he started, not answering Sabrina's question.

"It sets a path for you and most people follow it without question. But, for the select few whom decide to tempt it, they end up either liking or disliking the outcome. It is similar to the future; you can change it as much as you like, but once it happens there's no going back."

He turned to the two baffled teens.

"Your destinies had always said you two would meet, but once they did there was no telling what the future held. You two are similar in many ways; you were both thrown into life changing events unwilling, you both have big hearts, help those in need of assistance, and might I add you're both stubborn and naïve."

"Hey!" Danny and Sabrina said, offended.

Clockwork sighed again. "Also, your powers are similar, not because of Serenity modifying witches' powers, but by the way you use them. That is the main reason why they intertwined."

Danny and Sabrina just looked dumbfounded at the master of time.

"So… our powers intervened with each others because it was destined to?" Danny asked softly.

"I cannot answer that Danny, but will not say 'no' to it," Clockwork said, gesturing to their hands.

Both Sabrina and Danny looked down at their hands and gasped. Unnoticed, green energy and blue energy were coming from their hands and mixing together. They both felt power run through them, though it was not power they were used to feeling. They both knew what it was.

"I can feel your power," Sabrina said quietly to Danny, shocked.

"And I can feel yours," Danny said, equally shocked.

"Unfortunately, those are all the answers I am able to give," Clockwork said, bringing them out of their thoughts. They stood and followed Clockwork through his lair once again, but this time they heard faint evil laughter and struggling throughout the room with all the clocks. Sabrina stopped where she was, not noticing Danny had already stopped behind her.

"What was that?" she asked Clockwork. He didn't answer.

Danny however, stopped cold as soon as he heard the laugh; it was the same laugh that still haunted his dreams up to this day. His gaze turned to a round table, on it a lone Fenton Thermos stood, casted in an eerie green light reflected from one of the clocks' faces. He could see the many dents and hear him laughing; he shuddered.

"Danny? You ok?" Sabrina asked him when she turned to look back. He was glaring at the thermos, Sabrina looking between the two to figure out what was wrong. Danny shook his head and turned his gaze towards the ground, eyes filled with pain.

"Yeah," he replied distantly, and Sabrina knew it was a lie. Before she could question him though, Clockwork broke through the conversation.

"Danny," he said, gaining the ghost boy's attention, "I would advise you to focus on the task at hand, since what you're thinking about right now will not be as serious a problem than the one that you will face in the upcoming weeks," Danny nodded. They continued to follow through the vast lair and finally bade goodbye to the time ghost, leaving him alone in his lair once more.

Clockwork returned to the library of destiny and looked over the book that had just stopped being written in. He smiled as he read over the contents it held before it closed and flew to the shelf it had come from. "What an interesting destiny those two have," he said knowingly before he returned to watch the timeline.

* * *

**Hoped you alll liked it, this chapter was the longest one I ever wrote. Please review for me. Oh, just to let you guys know, I might not update for a while because my exams are coming up so my time will be limited. Also, for those of you who read my first fanfic, "Escape from Fear Island" I'm gonna write a sequel to it, after I finish this one and edit EfFI. If you want more info, check out my forums or even my profile. **

**catch ya later, please review for me.**

**MATW**


	9. A forgotten friend

**So... ok I know I said I wasn't gonna update for a while, but cut me some slack. I give this to you as a peace offering, since my exams start next week I'm not going to have chapter 10 done till middle of Feb. at the earliest (this is my educated guess) I think some parts of this chapter will be confusing so if anyone has questions, feel free to pm me or just ask in your review. **

* * *

Chapter 9

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Tucker said, looking between Danny and Sabrina, trying to understand what they explained. Sam, Tucker, Danny and Sabrina had found a table at the edge of the cafeteria, and were unnoticed to the other students eating their lunch; it was the perfect place to talk about the paranormal life they lived.

Sabrina had already explained her situation to Sam and Tucker and they were now discussing the prophecy. "There's a prophecy that says that Plasmius and this Taika are going to destroy the world?"

"Yep," Danny and Sabrina answered in unison, uninterested.

"And you two are the only ones who can stop it?" he asked.

"Yep," they answered in the same tone.

"And you have to figure out how to use your powers together?" he asked.

"Yep," they said.

"Wow Danny, you can't catch a break can you?" Tucker said slyly.

"Nope," Danny answered unenthusiastically, resting his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. Sabrina smiled sympathetically at him. Danny turned his attention to Sam, who had not said anything in a long while. She was glaring daggers at Sabrina, but he had no idea why. "You ok Sam?" he asked his friend, confused.

"Huh?" Sam said, breaking out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, fine," she said, just catching what Danny had said. She wasn't really listening to their explanation; she really didn't trust Sabrina too much.

Sabrina read through Sam's reaction and sighed sadly, but Danny and Tucker didn't notice. She then got an idea. "Sam, can I talk to you a second?" she asked in a friendly voice, taking everyone in surprise.

"Uh… sure?" Sam said, it sounding more like a question than an answer. Both girls walked together into the halls, leaving two confused boys at their table.

"How much you want to bet that Sabrina's not going to come back?" Tucker said sarcastically. Danny just looked angrily at Tucker  
-  
Sabrina led Sam outside to an empty part of the hallway where she knew she wouldn't be overheard. Sabrina turned around to face Sam.

"You don't trust me, don't you?" Sabrina asked sadly.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, shocked. "No, I-" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at Sam and she sighed. "Ok, yeah."

Sabrina sighed. "Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you," Sam started but then stopped. Why didn't she trust her? "I guess I'm a little overprotective," she admitted, ashamed. Sabrina looked at her, confused before she smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"WHAT!?!" Sam yelled in anger and confusion.

"Danny," Sabrina said sweetly. "You like him, not only like a friend, but _like_ him."

"I do not!" Sam said a little too quickly. Sabrina smirked; Sam's actions had answered her question.

"Sure…" she said, not believing Sam for a minute.

"I don't!" she protested.

"Relax Sam," Sabrina said, amused at Sam's protesting. "I'm not into Danny. He sweet and all, but…" Sabrina trailed off; a pained expression came across her face. Sam, noticing the girl stopped speaking, looked up and was surprised to see tears starting to brim at her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked, actually concerned. Sabrina quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yeah," she sniffled. "I just remembered how it used to be when I first started out with the paranormal stuff. I told my best friend and he was the only person I talked to who had ever accepted me for who I was, until I met you guys." Sabrina felt her tears running down her face, but didn't wipe them away.

Her expression quickly turned to one of anger. "Then Taika came. She made my life as miserable as possible. She tried to take my powers, she never succeeded. So you know what she did? SHE EXPOSED ME!" Hysterical tears were running down her face. "My town hated me; everyone I knew tried to destroy me. Except for my best friend." Sabrina started to cry harder; she braced herself against a wall, slid down and buried her face in her hands.

Sam was shocked to say the least. A wave of guilt and sympathy washed over her; this girl couldn't possibly want to destroy Danny. Sam sighed and walked over to Sabrina.

"Sabrina…" she started but Sabrina cut her off.

"Just… go away," she said dejectedly.

"Can't do that, you asked me to talk so I'm staying," Sam said stubbornly. Sabrina sadly chuckled. "Listen, you can't go on letting Taika ruin everything for you, you need to face this head on.

Sabrina raised her head, taking in Sam's words. It was what she was already doing, but it felt nice to hear someone else say them. "Thanks Sam," she said standing up.

She wiped her tear stained cheeks to make her look like she wasn't crying. The two girls smiled at each other. "You know," Sabrina said after a few moments of comfortable silence, "Danny should be glad to have great friends like you and Tucker, I'm kinda jealous of him."

Sam laughed at that. "I don't think so, have you ever seen Tucker eat?" she said sarcastically as they walked back to the cafeteria.  
-  
"Dude, they've been gone for ages, maybe we better make sure Sam didn't bite Sabrina's head off," Tucker told Danny, checking his watch.

"Relax Tucker," Danny said pointing to the door, "They're coming back." Tucker whirled around and gasped.

"Sabrina, you're alive!" he exclaimed happily. Sam gave Tucker a death glare while Sabrina gave Danny a confused look.

"Don't ask," Danny told her. Sabrina looked between the two of them.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No," Danny and Tucker said, though Tucker's answer was fearful at the glance of Sam.  
-  
Sabrina dropped her bag onto the ground exhaustedly. Danny and her agreed to start trying to figure out how their powers work tomorrow, and she needed to finish her homework quickly. But she felt so exhausted. _Maybe I'll just take a little nap, _Sabrina thought as she climbed onto her bed. She was asleep before her head touched her pillow…  
**_  
_****_Sabrina was in a yellow tiled hallway, her hair a dark chestnut brown down to her back. She wore a blue tank top with a white sweater over it with black jeans. The star pendant was reflecting against the fluorescent lights from above her. She was smiling and happy as she closed her locker._******

**_"Guess who Brina?" a brown haired boy said, covering Sabrina's eyes with his hands. _******

**_"Knock it off Joshua," Sabrina said in fake annoyance, although her tone sounded amused. She pushed away his hands. _******

**_Joshua scowled at the name. "I told you Sabrina _never _call me that unless you have a death wish to go with those powers of yours," he said darkly. _******

**_Sabrina's eyes widened as she made an attempt to cover her best friend's mouth before anyone could hear. "Josh, please-"_******

**_"I know, I know," he said, apologetically. "I'm sorry ok, but you know how I dislike being called my right name."_******

**_"Yeah, I do," Sabrina said with a small smile, remembering how one guy got his face punched by Josh a couple weeks ago for calling him his full name. They walked down the hall together, as they did everyday, saying hi to everyone in their small town. _******

**_Suddenly, however, the school's alarm went off, signaling the students to run for cover. Sabrina and Josh looked at one other, before they ran outside to see what the commotion was. _******

**_"Where is she?!" a figure yelled from above them. The students gasped in fright and shock; humans were not supposed to fly. "Where?" she yelled again. _******

**_Josh looked over at Sabrina, who was equally terrified. They had both witnessed someone fly before, Josh still had painful memories from it, but they had never seen anyone else do it. _******

**_The figure turned towards Sabrina and smiled evilly. Sabrina looked into the figure's cold red eyes and shuddered. _******

**_"So," the figure said, "There you are." Right then the figure's hand lit in a purplish glow; the crowd had gasped again. The figure released a blast from her hand towards Sabrina and Josh. _******

**_Sabrina stood there frozen; she had no idea what to do. _******

**_"LOOK OUT!" Josh yelled, pushing her to the ground to avoid the blast. The blast had hit behind them, creating a huge crater. _******

**_Sabrina looked towards the crater fearfully, then towards her friend. "Thanks," she whispered in shock._******

**_"No prob." Josh said, he too looking at the crater. He then heard the figure above them cackling with evil laughter. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He stood up and then extended his hand to Sabrina, who took it instantly. They both ran far away from the figure, not noticing the crowd watching in their direction. _******

**_Josh led Sabrina to an abandoned alley way and they both gripped the wall tightly. _******

**_"That… was… close." Sabrina panted. Josh nodded his head in agreement. _******

**_"Why would that crazy Pop Tart be looking for you?" he asked her. _******

**_Sabrina looked at him. "Pop Tart?" she asked._******

**_"Hey, if the pastry fits," Josh said with a small smile. The conversation then turned back to the seriousness it held before._******

**_"You… you don't think?" Sabrina whispered breathlessly. That thing up there couldn't know what she was… could she?_******

**_"I hope not," Josh said. They had both read the shocking details of what happened to witches back when they found them in their town. Josh wasn't let his best friend be subjected to that kind of torture. _******

**_"Well, well, well," a voice cut through the teens' conversation like a knife. Sabrina and Josh gasped and turned. _******

**_It was a woman, around her late forties, her dark purple robes hung loosely over her figure and her ghostly white completion gave both of them shivers. Her dark black hair was pulled into what looked like a bun, with a few pieces sticking out in all directions. "I finally found you, Salem."_******

**_Sabrina shook in fright. Josh grabbed her hand to calm her down, but made sure the new person didn't see._******

**_"Who… who are you?" Sabrina asked fearfully, her voice trembling at every word. _******

**_"I am Taika," the figure said, grinning evilly at the sound of Sabrina's voice. "And I have come for the powers that are rightfully mine."_******

**_Sabrina's eyes narrowed at that. "You have no right to say my powers belong to you, my family have been witches and witchums since the beginning of time," she told Taika. _******

**_"Really now," Taika taunted in fake surprise. "I believe your family had created a treachery against our kind and according to our laws, that power should be protected, not with some silly little girl."_******

**_Sabrina gasped in shock; she had no idea how this person knew so much about her family. Josh looked between the two, he had a really bad feeling about this. _******

**_Sabrina's eyes narrowed, if this Taika person, witch, whoever, wanted her powers, she would have to fight for it. Sabrina took her pendant off and waved her hands. Almost at an instant, a five point star appeared at her feet engulfing her in a bright white light. _******

**_Josh let go of Sabrina to shield his eyes and the gasped when he saw Sabrina in her 'other' form. Sabrina's dark midnight robes fit her exactly, her black hair shone against the sun and her eyes changed from the hazel brown to a lake blue. Taika smiled in delight._******

**_"Sabrina, are you nuts?" Josh exclaimed, looking worriedly at Sabrina._******

**_"Josh, get out of here," Sabrina said as she pushed off lightly from the ground. "And try to find a spell to get me out of this mess," she added in a whisper. Josh nodded and took off sprinting, giving one last worried glance at his life long friend._******

**_"Well, it seems you want to do this the hard way," Taika said evilly. Sabrina's eyes narrowed even more._******

**_"Bring it on, grandma!" Sabrina said in determined yet mocking tone. _******

**_The two witches flew high up into the sky. Taika unleashed more purple blasts, which Sabrina barely dodged. _******

**_Sabrina closed her eyes for a second. _Please work, please work! _Sabrina said to herself. She put out her hand and used all the concentration she had to blast Taika. She finally created a light blue flame like blast, which hit Taika in the chest. However, the blast did not make much of a dent to the witch's power. It just made her angrier. _******

**_Taika let out a scream of rage and blasted Sabrina; this time hitting the girl hard. Sabrina screamed in pain and started to fall to the ground. There was an earth shaking impact and a cloud of dust before everything seemed to be normal. Once the cloud cleared, Sabrina was lying on the ground, a bright light engulfed her and she returned back to normal._******

**_"Sabrina!" she heard Josh yell before she saw him running towards her. He wore a panicked expression on his face. Once he reached her, he helped her up. "Are you ok?" he asked her._******

**_"Yeah," she answered quietly. Josh let out a sigh of relief. _******

**_An evil laugh was heard from above and the two teens looked up at the evil face of Taika. "You've lost girl," she said, venomously. "Now it's time to give me your power."_******

**_Sabrina gasped and tried to stand without help to see if she could get away, but it never worked. Josh caught her when she was about to fall. _******

**_"Do you think you can teleport your way out of here?" Josh asked her, concerned. _******

**_"I'll try," Sabrina said weakly. She closed her eyes and concentrated again. Within a few moments, a light surrounded the two and took them away, leaving a furious Taika hovering above them. Taika looked over the town and smiled evilly, descending to where the town was looking in awe._****_  
_****_-_****_  
_****_Sabrina collapsed onto the floor of her room as soon as they reached there. Josh bent down and looked at her sadly while she struggled to breathe. Finally regaining some energy, Sabrina stood up wearily and sat on her bed._******

**_"That was close," he said. Sabrina looked at him with a sarcastic look on his face._******

**_"Yeah, I'll say," she answered drolly. Josh smiled sympathetically at his friend._******

**_"Wonder why she was looking for you, though," Josh pondered out loud. "I mean other than to steal your power." Sabrina sighed and turned on the T.V._******

**_What was on surprised both of them. There was a news report of that afternoon, and they kept showing a video footage of her transforming over and over again._******

**_"No…" Sabrina whispered in shock. Josh was frozen stiff. The next thing they heard shocked them even more._******

**_"_There will be a town rally in 1 hour to see how to get rid of this menace,_" The news announcer read. Sabrina had heard enough; she broke down crying. _******

**_Josh was instantly at her side. "Come on Sabrina," he cooed, trying to get her to calm down. "It isn't that bad. You're a smart witch, you'll think of something." After a couple minutes of self pity, Sabrina dried her eyes and looked up at her friend. That's when her brain suddenly remembered something important. _******

**_"Josh, do you have my spell book with you?" she asked. Josh smiled and nodded, giving her the book. Sabrina frantically flipped through the pages, looking for a spell to get her out of this mess. "AHA!" she exclaimed finally. "A memory wipe spell. This should make everything go back to the way it was." She looked over the spell and gasped. _******

**_"What?" Josh asked. Sabrina's next sentence changed everything after that._******

**_"It…it's only 50 effective," Sabrina said. "The only way I could make sure it's going to work is if I leave town." The two friends looked at each other; each had no idea what to do._****_  
_****_-_****_  
_****_Sabrina was running as fast as she could away from the mob. They've chasing her for hours and she was lucky enough to not have been caught yet. _******

**_Unfortunately, her luck had just run out._******

**_She made a turn into a dead end. She was trapped. The mob stood there angrily, watching as the girl tried to escape. They started to chant "Burn the witch, burn the witch!"_******

**_"STOP!" a voice from the crowd bellowed. Josh's face came into view and he stood protectively in front of Sabrina. "If you want to go through her, you'll have to go through me!" he said angrily. _******

**_There was a brief struggle and soon Josh was being held by two large men. The mob started to close in, a rope and lit torches in almost everyone's hand..._**

"GET AWAY!" Sabrina yelled, jumping out of her bed. She looked around and realized that it was all a dream. _No, it wasn't,_ Sabrina said sadly to herself. It had been real. She had almost been destroyed by people she'd known all her life. She was shaking all over and she seemed to have been crying in her sleep.

Sabrina got up wearily and went to her dresser. After some digging through her sock drawer, she had found what she had been looking for. It was a picture, in a small wooden frame, with the boy from her dream and her. Both were smiling and looked geninuely happy.

_I miss you a lot Josh,_ Sabrina thought to herself. Silent tears began to fall from her face. She moved her finger across the picture sadly, remembering the only real friend she ever had. He was the only person she hadn't erased the memory of in that small town; actually the only one she'd ever let keep their memories of her.

_But you've probably forgotten all about me,_ Sabrina thought as she looked at the picture.

A sudden thud brought her out of her thoughts. Sabrina quickly dried her eyes and turned to face the sound, when she gasped. Danny was floating, in ghost form, outside her window, rubbing part of his head. Apparently he had tried to come through her window; she chuckled slightly before going to open the window.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he flew into her room.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked skeptically.

"I was out patrolling when I heard a scream," Danny said. Sabrina paled; her scream had apparently been louder than she thought.

"Yeah, that was me," Sabrina said sadly, walking back to the picture. "I just… had a bad dream that's all."

"Oh," was Danny's answer. He then noticed something else; there were tears flowing down Sabrina's cheeks. "Are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Sabrina denied, wiping the tears from her eyes. But unfortunately, the tears kept coming. Sabrina kept looking at the picture and Danny sighed.

"Alright then," he said, still worried. He noticed the picture in her hands, and the look she was giving it. Danny took off from the ground slowly, but then stopped in midair when he saw the picture.

He noticed a brown haired boy and a girl that looked like Sabrina, both really happy. "Is that you and your friend?" he asked curiously.

"He _was_," Sabrina replied sadly, not turning away from the photo. "You're really lucky Danny," she continued after a pause. Danny looked at her skeptically. "Having best friends like Sam and Tucker, knowing that nothing can come between you guys. Nothing."

Danny looked down at this; there were quite a few things that could come between his friendship with Sam and Tucker. But she was right; having Sam and Tucker as friends was… well words really couldn't describe their friendship.

Danny looked up and saw Sabrina looking at him, her brown eyes swollen with tears. She really didn't look like she wanted company right now. He was about to say something when his ghost sense cut him off. Sabrina smiled sadly.

"Looks like you're needed," she said.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, still concerned. She nodded.

"I just need some time alone," she said quietly, turning back to her picture. Danny sighed and tried to fly through the wall, but instead bumped into it.

"Ow…" Danny muttered, rubbing his head again. He heard Sabrina chuckle.

"I would suggest flying out the window," she said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

Danny shook his head, annoyed, and took Sabrina's advice, looking for the ghost who decided to cause trouble.

Sabrina looked at the photograph once again and looked around her room. She finally took the picture and put it on her bookcase, next to one of her spell books, and smiled. Sabrina then turned around and went back to her bed, silently hoping she wouldn't be cursed with nightmares from her past.  
-

Back in Wisconsin, Taika paced back and forth, her temper fuming at their failure.

"There," Vlad said from an office chair, set in front of a bunch of screens. Taika stopped pacing and walked up to her 'partner.' Vlad turned to face Taika. "These cameras should be able to track Daniel and that little witch of yours throughout the town. Then we can plan out our plan from there." Taika smiled evilly.

The two watched as Danny was fighting off Klemper (who was losing easily) and Sabrina looking at a picture. Taika watched the girl in interest, trying to figure out her actions.

"What is she doing?" Vlad asked his partner. Taika didn't answer, until she saw the picture. She waved her hands and copied the picture from the girl's shelf and put it in her hand, much to Vlad's complainants about the use of technology rather than magic. Taika studied the picture, and smiled.

"So," she began, Vlad tuning in to her, "It looks like the two of them have the same weakness." Vlad looked at her skeptically. She turned to him. "I have a plan," she said firmly, "And it'll take care of those two pests once and for all." They laughed evilly, but Taika had a different reason. _Once I get that brat's power and take care of this loser, I will be the ruler of the 3 worlds once and for all, _Taika thought to herself as she laughed evilly into the night.

* * *

**So that's the 9th chappie for ya. If anyone has any questions about Sabrina's dream (the bold and italic part) or anything in this chapter, ask away. I'm going to try a new thing today. I'm not going to update this until I have 4 or 5 reviews. I don't care if they're flames, I'll just toast marshemellows(marsh-e-mellows) on them hehe. So hoped you liked this chapter.**


	10. Into the Realm

**Yeah... sorry about the LONG wait. I've been busy with homework, be happy I decided to not do my comp sci project to get htis to you. Speaking of which, if anyone knows how to use Flash MX, please tell me.Anyways onto CH 10: Into the Realm**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Come on… there has to be something… AHA!" Sabrina yelled after digging through her closet for over half and hour. Danny, Sam and Tucker jerked their heads upward, finally able to start what they came to her house to do. Sabrina smiled as she withdrew a large, dusty covered book from her closet.

"A book?" Tucker asked incredulously, "We waited all this time… for a book?" The remaining three teens gave Tucker an annoyed glare before turning back to the object Sabrina retrieved.

"It's not just _any_ book Tucker," Sabrina started, "This book can tell you everything you need to know about someone or something. It's a powerful book that apparently has been in my family for generations." She blew off the dust, making them all cough as it filled their air space.

"So… why were we looking for this book again?" Sam asked, looking at the cover of the now clean book.

"Well… since Sabrina doesn't know that much about her arch-enemy," Danny started, ignoring a cry of "Hey!" from Sabrina, "we'd thought it would be a better idea to see what her enemy is like."

"Not to mention that we need to find out how to use each other's powers," Sabrina added. Danny looked at Sabrina, confused.

"How could that even happen? I mean Clockwork said they can intertwine-" he said, but Sabrina cut him off.

"He was hinting it. I mean, remember when we were talking to him, and we felt each other's power?" Sabrina asked. Danny nodded. "I've been thinking about that, and came to a conclusion that maybe we can use each other's powers."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "So… you're saying that I could use that flaming leaves thing you did the other day?"

Sabrina nodded. "If my theory is correct, then we should be able to use all of our powers… both yours and mine. But it's going to take a bit of training… I mean, it's not like you just could master that wail thing over night, right?"

"That's true… but let's see what we can find about Taika," Danny suggested, as they all turned back to the book.

"So… how does it work?" Sam asked Sabrina. She was about to respond, when Tucker opened his mouth.

"No offence Sabrina, but I think it would be more accurate if we searched the Internet, because books are so old and technology is so advanced," he said, hugging his PDA.

Looking at him oddly, Sabrina asked, "Does he do that often?" Sam and Danny nodded. Sighing, Sabrina placed her hand on the book and closed her eyes. Her hand glowed blue for a moment, before lighting back down. She opened the book to find… blank pages.

"Huh?" Sabrina wondered outloud, trying to see why no information appeared. Then she smacked her head. "Of course!" she exclaimed, before taking off her pendant. Bringing the pendant to her hand, Sabrina let her hand glow once more, focusing all her thoughts to get the book to work. The entire book lit up this time, before dying back down.

"Are you sure this book works? Tucker asked. Sabrina opened the book and smiled devilishly.

"Well, if it didn't, would I know that you have a phobia of snakes and hospitals, and that your greatest fear is-" Sabrina started to say before Tucker yelled at her to stop.

"Ok, I get it, can we please look up some stuff on Taika?" Tucker announced in a huff.

Sabrina turned a couple of pages and released a cry of triumph. "Here we go," Sabrina told them, "Taika Cromwell. Said to be one of the most famous witches of her time, with her family's black magic they created a new form of spell binding. Also created a way to drain a creature's power and add it to her own, and she led a riot to instigate mortal burning."

"Well, there's something you don't here about everyday," Sam said, listening to the story with anticipation. "Although, I don't think knowing that she wants to burn mortals and created new spell bindings with black magic will help us much."

Sabrina looked up from the book. "That's all it says. I bet Taika put enchantments on sources outside the Witches Realm to not reveal too much about her." She closed the book angrily. "We need to know what she's up to, what's she's going to do next. I've been caught off guard from her a couple of times before, and they're never pretty."

"When do anything villains do every pretty?" Danny asked sarcastically. Sabrina looked at him oddly and then started to pace.

"What we need is someone who can tell us anything we need to know, who doesn't mind if we ask questions or for help, that will give the answers we need," Sabrina listed, walking back and forth.

"Like a teacher?" Danny asked. Sabrina stopped in her tracks.

"Not exactly a teacher… but she does… but would she help me… but she did say…" Sabrina mumbled to herself.

"When you want to make sense, tell us," Sam told her. Sabrina looked up again.

"I think I know who could help us… but it's pretty risky, and I would have to go alone," Sabrina told them. "There's a person in the Witches Realm that has all the information we need, and probably more too. Besides, I do need to get some more potion supplies."

Danny stood up as well. "Well, when do we go?" he asked.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere, _I_ am," Sabrina answered. "It's nothing personal Danny… well it kinda is. Witches aren't exactly fond of me, and it would be worse if they find me with a ghost."

"Hey, we went into the ghost zone, why not the witches realm," Danny countered. "Besides, we both need to hear this information if we're working together."

Sabrina bit her lip hesitantly. After a few moments pause, she sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "But we're doing it my way." The now familiar five point star appeared at her feet and engulfed her, leaving her in her robes, black and white hair and green eyes. She then turned back to Danny, Sam and Tucker. "Danny, you mind transforming into your ghost form?" she asked him. Startled but eager to go into the witches realm, Danny quickly did what he was told. "Ok, this won't hurt a bit," Sabrina said lighting up her hand with blue mist. The mist surrounded Danny and engulfed in light. When the light disappeared, Danny was left standing in black robes, with his emblem still on his chest. His aura had also disappeared.

"Cool!" Danny exclaimed looking down at himself.

"There, you'll fit in there perfectly. This way know one will figure out you're a ghost, unless they ask you to do magic," Sabrina told him.

"Uh, hello," Sam said, getting Sabrina's attention. "I hope you don't plan on leaving us behind, we want to go too." Sabrina sighed; they were already risking it as it is. She lifted her hands in the air again and waved them in front of Sam and Tucker. Instantly, their clothes were replaced with robes; Sam's a dark purple and Tucker's green.

"Sweet, I must look even better," Tucker admiring himself. Sam sighed.

"Do you have a spell to shut him up?" she asked Sabrina.

"Tucker, if you don't want me to give a certain picture to the school paper, I'd keep quiet," Sabrina told him. Tucker gave Sabrina a perplexed look before she showed him a photo. Tucker visibly paled and nodded. Sam and Danny looked at the interaction and Sabrina chuckled. "Ah, the magic of blackmail." She turned away from the three, and let her hands glow again. She waved it as she said _Portus_.

Suddenly, a bright glow in front of her, glowing brighter and brighter until a large portal appeared. Through the portal, there was a town that looked like it was from the 1800's, with different types of buildings. Sabrina turned back to her friends. "Shall we?" she asked, and the four of them entered the Witches realm together.  
---

"This. Is. So. Cool," Tucker said in awe as they walked past a giant mansion. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes, not really going anywhere.

"Tucker, I know you think this is cool, but please look like you've been here before," Sabrina told him. "If someone sees you looking like that, it'll attract-"

"Well, well, well," a voice sneered from behind the teens.

Sabrina sighed. "Unwanted attention." They whirled around to see a teenage boy, with sleek blond hair gleaming off the sun. He wore an orangey-red robe and a sun pendant around his necklace. His piercing yellow eyes danced as a smirk addressed his tanned face.

"Isn't little miss goody two shoes, with her 'oh, I don't want to hurt mortals, I was one once' attitude," the boy jeered. " What are you doing here anyway Sabrina?"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Buzz off Solan," she said angrily.

"No, I asked a question and you should answer," he said to her. He then looked over Sam, Tucker, and Danny as if he had just seen them. "Who are the losers? Don't you know you should stay away from half-witches?"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed and opened her mouth to say something, but Sam beat her to it.

"Better a half-witch than a jerk," she said angrily.

Solan smiled. "Feisty one, aren't you," he said to her. "I like feisty." Sam and Sabrina grimaced. Sabrina narrowed her eyes further, creating a gust of wind pushing Solan away from them.

"A word of advice Solan, if you want to hit on girls either get better pick up lines, or find someone that actually _likes_ you," Sabrina said coolly. "Shouldn't you be doing something useful with your time anyway, like ducking your head in a bucket full of water?"

Solan paled slightly, before regaining himself and walking closer to Sabrina, his hands lighting with an orange mist ready to attack. Sabrina's hand lit with blue mist, and Danny's hands lit aglow with green ecto-energy. Solan stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. Sabrina turned and looked at Danny.

"You had to do that, didn't you?" she asked him. Danny looked annoyed.

"What, I'm not going to stand around and let this jerk attack you," he retorted.

"That's nice and all Danny, but remember where you are, and what could happen," she reminded him in a whisper. Danny paled and nodded, his energy going out in an instant.

"You're a ghost," Solan said quietly. He smiled evilly. "I'll get you this time Salem, you brought a ghost into the witches realm, you're done for, your powers will be up for grabs and-"

"SOLAN! Do you have any idea what time it is? It's almost sunset! Unless you want to be left out here powerless, I think you should get out of here before I make you!" a girl cut in. She came running in black robes, her pale face angered as her blue eyes danced furiously. A crescent moon pendant hung from her neck. She ran towards the group and spotted Sabrina. "Hi Sabrina, long time no see huh? Who are your friends?" she asked Sabrina.

"Hi Luna," Sabrina said pleasantly. Solan scowled at the girl's sudden arrival. Luna turned back to the boy.

"I meant what I said Solan, unless you want mom to get into this," she said threateningly. Solan, sinking his shoulders in defeat, walked off scowling. Luna turned back to Sabrina. "My brother giving you a hard time again?"

"When doesn't he?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.

"Brother?" Sam, Danny and Tucker asked at the same time. Luna sighed.

"Yeah, the idiot was my brother, we're twins," Luna answered glumly.

"But… you look nothing alike!" Tucker exclaimed.

Luna chuckled. "Thanks, we're fraternal twins." She then turned back towards Sabrina. "So, what's bring you into the Witches Realm, especially since it's almost sunset and the last time I saw you, you said you'd never come back to this place ever again?"

"Well, I need answers," Sabrina said sullenly. "And since Taika decided to cast a spell on everything regarding her in the real world, I decided to come to Andorra for help."

"I see," Luna said. She then turned her attention to the trio. "Who are they?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's Danny, Sam and Tucker," Sabrina answered quickly. "I met them outside the gate, we're all going to Andorra together."

Luna nodded and looked up at the sun; it was almost close to the horizon. "I'd suggest you hurry up, since the sun's almost done and you don't want to be caught here at night again do you?" Sabrina shook her head quickly. Luna smiled and pointed to an alley close by. "Take that alley, turn west and you'll see Andorra's castle, it's much faster."

"Thanks," Sabrina, Danny, Sam and Tucker answered. They all started to run towards the alley, before Luna stopped Sabrina.

"Sabrina, I'd suggest next time when you bring ghosts into the witches realm, make sure he remembers to hold his tongue, because the elders aren't to keen to have ghosts here, no matter how cute they are," she told him.

"Thanks," Sabrina said again, running off. _Let's just hope there is a next time_ she thought.  
----

"Whoa," Danny said, as they reached the gigantic castle. It was defiantly from the 14th century, with the stone carvings and gothic appearance.

"If it wasn't that I'm a Goth and don't express happy emotions, I'd be totally excited right now," Sam said, a hint of amazement in her voice.

Sabrina smiled. "Come on, we have to find Andorra," she said, running to the door. Grabbing the huge doorknocker, Sabrina created 3 huge booming knocks. The door opened with a large groan and a witch with purple and gold robes emerged. Her hair was black and wavy and her lilac eyes surveyed them closely. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke. "Well, if you want your answers, I suppose you would have to come inside."

Inside was _way_ better than outside. The circular lobby was decorated in black, purple and gold. Medieval torture devices hung in cases labelled antique and huge doors were placed in all directions.

"It's a Goth's dream come true!" Sam whispered in awe.

Andorra chuckled. "I always loved the medieval times. The poor souls didn't know a witch unless one hit them in the face. Although, as time went on, they got smarter, I'll admit." They walked through one of the doors that led into a large library. Similar to the library of destiny, the books flew too different shelves and different quills wrote on pieces of parchment.

"Welcome children, to the Library of Knowledge," Andorra said smiling. "Now, I expect you want to know a bit more about Taika Cromwell, am I correct?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Sabrina asked.

"My dear, ever since I met you, you've always wanted to defeat that witch, it's about time you want to know more about her," Andorra said, flying up and fingering spines of books. "Aha, Taika Cromwell." She handed the book to Sabrina.  
"Thanks," Sabrina said, bowing slightly in respect.

Andorra chuckled again. "No need my dear. It is a pleasure to help a Salem to bring peace to our worlds." She turned to Danny, who was looking at her nervously. "It is also a pleasure to meet the legendary Danny Phantom." The teens gaped at her in shock. Andorra smiled a sneaky smile and said, "What, if I know every person in the world, why shouldn't I know the ghost boy who defeated Pariah Dark almost single-handedly and protects his town from spooky menaces. Now," Andorra opened the book, "What do you want to know." She waved her hands at the first page and watched the teens look in fascination.

"Taika Cromwell is the direct descendant of Serenity, who created a way for us to be "superior" to ghosts. Unlike the stories in most books, Serenity was not kind in any way. Serenity Cromwell had every intention of creating the war, to drain powers of others. Unknown to the witches and ghosts of her day, Serenity started to drain more and more power, causing each side it was the opponent's fault. It was then that Clockwork came into this. He announced the prophecy, and urged us all to stop the fighting, but most witches believed that he was lying. It took much convincing from him that we all had a common enemy."

"After that happened, Serenity used her own reputation to convince Witches and Witchums that ghosts were jealous creatures, and were unfit to have there own world."

"As time moved forwards, the Cromwell line has educated their young to be the same way Serenity was, evil but charming, able to convince others of whatever they want. They also hid a dark secret, a secret that would spell disaster in every world. The Lunar eclipse is where they are most powerful. They are able to drain power from any magical or paranormal creature from a 10 feet span, and unleash it within seconds."

"So… Taika is waiting for a Lunar Eclipse?" Sabrina asked Andorra.

"I am not sure, you two are of course in the prophecy, why don't you tell me," Andorra said, one eyebrow raised.

"Trouble is, we don't know the whole prophecy," Danny said.

Andorra looked at him oddly. "Well, we can't have that know, can we?" She jumped into the air and grabbed a very dusty book from one of the top shelves. She then gave it to Sabrina. "Here you go. You may use the knowledge in this library to figure out some things, but I think it would be best if you figure it out yourselves," she told them, turning to leave.

"Thanks," the foursome cried again.

"You're welcome children, but I advise you to hurry," Andorra added as she left the room.

Sabrina opened the book, and started to read. "At the light of a full red moon, three enemies shall jeopardize three worlds doom, betraying their kind they think not twice, but believe it is there birth right. Nothing done can stop these foes, save for pure-hearted souls; a witch and a ghost. Destruction and defeat will be swift for those who seek the darkness, if these two saviours learn to join their inner strength." She looked up at Danny. "What do you think this means? I mean most of it we already figured out on our own, but what's with the 'full red moon' and 'fight as one' thing, it's like we're in a T.V. show or something."

Danny brought his hand to his chin, and then his eyes lit up in some thought. "I have a hunch, but we're going to need some star charts of our immediate galaxy and a calendar," he said in an intellectual tone. Sam, Sabrina and Tucker nodded and ran to different parts of the library, looking for star charts, while Danny flew to the top of one of the shelves to get an ancient telescope. Looking at it admiringly, Danny set it up by the window and looked through it, trying to find the moon. After looking for a few minutes Danny sighed and looked at the dials. "Sabrina," he called out, "which way does the moon rise in the Witches realm?"

"Uh…" came Sabrina's answer. "I believe it's southeast, I'm not completely sure." Setting the telescope in the direction Sabrina gave, Danny looked for the moon in the sky, but only saw the setting sun.

"Eureka!" Tucker's let out a cry of triumph from a corner of the room. "I found something." Footsteps came from all over the library, stopping at a table close by to Danny. Tucker spread the blue charts across the table and Danny looked at each of them carefully.

"Um… not to interrupt or anything, but what is your hunch?" Sabrina asked, looking at the star charts curiously.

"If I'm right, the day we're looking for is the day Taika and Vlad are waiting for," he said, tracing a pattern closely with his index finger. He marked it a place and looked closely at the position. He then looked up again. "Anyone know when the last lunar eclipse was?" he asked.

"Uh…"

Danny sighed. "Ok, who has the calendar?" he asked. Sam gave him the calendar and he quickly flipped back through the months. He then ran back to the telescope to try and find the moon again.

"Is he always like this?" Sabrina asked Sam as she watched Danny run back to the table.

"Only when it has to do with space," she answered, watching Danny trace another pattern.

Danny sighed again. "Ok, I think I have the red full moon aspect figured out. Due to the fact that the last Lunar eclipse was in May… and judging that the moon is nearing it's first quarter, I would guess that the next Lunar eclipse would be on Halloween night, where it would reach it's full potential and become a total Lunar Eclipse," he said, finishing his mini rant.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You sure?" she asked. Danny looked at the charts and nodded.

"I'm positive." He replied.

Sabrina groaned. "This isn't good, this really isn't good," she kept repeating as she started to pace. Looking up at her quizzical companions she sighed. "Ok, we just learned that the Lunar Eclipse is Taika's most powerful point for her powers. But on Halloween, a witches or witchum's power increases 5 fold, especially if there's a full moon. And knowing this now, this only gives us about a week and a half to train," she said, resuming her pacing.

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at her wide eyed, and then looked at each other.

"Well… I think we better get started," Danny said determinedly. Sabrina looked up at him seriously, and nodded.

* * *

**So... you lieky? Are you not going to kill me? If there's any questions as always feel free to pm me or ask me in your reviews (hinthint). **

**Next chapter shall be fun, however it might not come soon. In the meantime check out the edited version of EfFI... all the way to CH 15 ( I've gotta finish that)**

**Now... pwease review?**


	11. Training

**Yeah... I'm SORRY!!!!! I come in peace too, this is CH11 of WfG, no tricks or anything. I was very busy over the past few weeks and found it hard to work on this and school work at teh same time. But, as my school is coming to an end, I will be able to write and update faster. This is also a shameless plug for my new story called Undeserved Punishment and is really good and dark. It's not going to be a long fic, maybe 8 chappies at the most, but I believe it is one story that you won't wanna miss. Anyways, I think I've done enough stalling, onto CH11.**

* * *

The mid morning sun was beating down fiercely on Danny, Sam and Tucker as they made their way towards Sabrina's house.

"Ok, so Sabrina's going to teach you how her powers work today?" Tucker asked for the millionth time that morning.

Danny sighed. "Yes. This is the last time I'm telling you. We both need to master each other's powers, and since I still have no idea how most of mine work, she thought it would be better if we started with hers."

"But Danny, that's the thing," Sam started. "If you have no idea how your powers work most of the time, how are you going to explain it to Sabrina?"

Danny pondered this as they turned the corner of Sabrina's street.

"Well," he said at last, "We'll deal with that when we get to it. Besides, it's not like their totally different. She has most powers I have; the only things I would really have to teach her would be ecto-blasts, though she does have those flames, the ghostly wail… and some others," he mumbled the last bit to himself.

Sam looked at him apprehensiously. "If you say so," was her answer.

They finally reached the door. Tucker reached for the doorbell and waited. Almost out of nowhere, a woman, with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a huge smile on her face opened the door.

"Um… hi?" Tucker asked cautiously. The woman let out a cry of triumph.

"She made friends, FINALLY!" she screamed loudly. Danny, Sam and Tucker took a giant step back from the doorway.

"Uh... is Sabrina home?" Sam asked, her voice falsely calm as if she was trying to get away from something she feared.

"Oh, she's up in her dreadful room again. I swear it's a miracle for her to actually have friends come over," the woman said excitedly. "She not very popular, I think moving away from Rainsville a couple years ago hit her hard. Anyways... would you children like to have something to drink; it's not everyday our little girl brings home a new friends… especially three!"

The trio, who were completely freaked out, shook their heads and almost ran up to Sabrina's bedroom, and knocked hard.

"Sam, I'd never thought I say this, but your mom isn't that bad compared to Sabrina's mom," Danny said to his friend.

"Actually, I've_ never _met another person that peppy before," Sam said, shivering slightly.

The door didn't budge. Confused, they knocked again, only to hear a distant voice say that it was open.

Turning the knob, the trio gasped; instead of Sabrina's enormous room, it was a huge training gym, with her bookcases rammed up against the sides and wooden floors. In the middle of it all was Sabrina, sitting on a cushion, her hands rested in her lap and her eyes closed.

"Like it?" she asked them, not opening her eyes to look at them.

"It's awesome," they replied, walking over to her. The door closed almost on it's own.

"So, what am I learning first?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Sit," Sabrina said, not moving an inch of her body or opening her eyes. They all did what she said. "The first thing you're learning is to know more about yourself," she told him.

"Huh?" Danny answered.

"Meditation, it helps you learn more about yourself, that way it should be easier to figure out things you don't know… say how your powers work?"

Danny flushed. "Right." He looked over to Sabrina, who still hadn't opened her eyes once to look at them.

"Ok, so you ready?" she asked. He nodded and Sabrina smiled.

"Wait a minute, how did you see his nod?" Tucker asked confused. Sam and Danny looked at him oddly. "She didn't open her eyes once, and she seemed to know what we did."

"I felt it," Sabrina said. "It's part of the mediation cycle. You must feel vibrations of everything around. It's also part of me showing how to use my powers. But first, you must figure out a lot about yourself."

Danny sighed. "This is going to take a while…" He studied Sabrina's position closely, before copying the exact same thing. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Sam, Tucker, you might want to move away from where you are… this can get a little out of hand," he heard her tell them.

"Ok… so am I supposed to do this?" Danny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You must clear your mind, let nothing in or out of it, just keep it blank. No emotion, no thoughts, nothing," Sabrina told him.

Danny let out a sigh and thought of nothing. But how was he supposed to let go of his emotions? It was so confusing. He tried again and again.

"You're thinking too much," Sabrina's voice called out to him.

"That's something you don't hear everyday," Tucker laughed, "Danny thinking too much."

Danny scowled at his friend's remark. He heard Sabrina sigh again and footsteps walking around him.

"Let's see if this will help," Sabrina told him. "Listen only to my voice, do what I tell you and it should work."

"Ok…" Danny said hesitantly as he waited for his instructions.

He heard the footsteps circle him as he tried to clear his mind.

"Alright Danny, listen to all sounds around you, not your thoughts, nothing else but the sounds around you."

Danny did what he was told. He heard Sabrina's footsteps, as well as rustling winds, a clicking of something (maybe from Tucker's PDA) and something else. It was crackling, loud and defiantly didn't fit with the room.

"Good, I see you heard something out of the picture, what do you hear?" Sabrina's voice told him, sounding far away.

"I hear… something crackling?" Danny told her, feeling his forehead crinkle in thought. He heard Tucker snicker in the background, then gave a pained yelp as Sam shushed him.

"Ok… now try to move closer, with your mind, to the sound. Focus your mind to one specific sound and follow it," Sabrina instructed.

Danny focused, and as the sound got louder, he focused harder. Soon there was a dim blue light shining in the distance. Confused, Danny mentally moved closer to it until it became blinding. He knew what it was right away; he had seen that light every time he transformed. He mentally reached out and the light burst into different directions. Danny gasped, as Sam, Tucker and Sabrina.

The next thing Danny felt the ground shaking. Everything was still dark, but he could see dim outlines of Sabrina's entire room, as well as the people.

"Great job Danny!" Sabrina cried. As she spoke, he felt the ground shake a little bit. "You've found your inner centre. I must say, I'm actually surprised you found it this fast; it took me longer to find it. Now for the next step."

Danny felt more vibrations, and saw the outline of Sabrina started to glow dimly in blue light, almost like a charge of ecto-energy. He "looked" at her intently as he felt more vibrations in the ground and the energy starting to form.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, slightly confused and scared.

"Who's doing what?" Tucker asked confused. "Nobody's doing anything."

"Actually, I am doing something Tucker," Sabrina said. "I'm guessing you can sense the energy right Danny?" Danny nodded. "Excellent. You can open your eyes now."

He did so and stood up. "I know this is supposed to help, but I can't see how," Danny said, confused. "All I did was sense your energy. How is that important?"

Sabrina stood in front of him. "It's very important. Witches and Witchums can sense and use each other's energy to their advantage. It's like our defence power. If we feel energy around us that we don't know about, we know that something's wrong."

"So… it's like my ghost sense in a way?" Danny asked.

"I think so, from what you've told me about it, it does the same thing," Sabrina replied. "From what I think, we need to sense each other's power to use each powers. But we also need to learn to use them."

"Now, for a witch's or witchum's power, you must come across a trigger of some kind, to hone in when you use your powers. That would be your power source when using powers."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

Sabrina sighed. "Let me give you an example. You remember Solan and Luna right? Do you remember what Luna had told Solan about the sun almost down?"

Danny nodded.

"Solan's trigger is the Sun. He absorbs power from the sun and uses his powers. When he becomes weak, he absorbs more power and regains energy. When the sun goes down though, he is almost powerless. If he uses all the energy he stored, there's no way he could recharge himself until morning. The opposite is true for Luna. As you can guess, they never go to things together, save for something formal."

"So what's your trigger?" Danny asked before he could stop himself.

Sabrina smiled.

"My trigger is a little different," she replied, smiling slightly. "Maybe I should explain this more. A trigger usually comes as a power source of some kind, but sometimes rarely, an event triggers your powers and you would have the same amount of power all year round, except at night where all powers are increased. My real trigger was when I found my pendant. As for Taika, we now know that her trigger is a lunar eclipse."

"Got it… now how do I find my trigger?" Danny asked, slightly concerned.

Sabrina looked at him for a few moments before smiling. "I think you already found your trigger," she said, smiling.

"Huh?"

"I think you already found your trigger. I mean, I doubt you were born half ghost," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Danny, Sam and Tucker burst into hysterical laughter.

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked between laughs, "I got my powers in an accident with the ghost portal."

"Really?" Sabrina asked, deeply fascinated.

"Yeah. But that's a long story so let's get back to work," Danny said.

Sabrina shook her head and smiled. "Yeah. Ok, so now that you know what your trigger is, it's time to learn how to use my powers." Sabrina walked to one corner of the room and faced Danny.

"A witch's or witchum's power takes a lot of concentration and energy movement. You need to feel the energy leave you and take form." She demonstrated the energy moving from her stomach to her head with her hands.

"Each witch or witchum has a different source of power. For example, Solan's speciality is fire while Luna's is water. Mine  
is a little bit of both." Her now opened hand suddenly held a bright blue flame, dancing furiously. "I call it cold fire, because no matter how much there is, it never seems to be warm."

"Cool," came the replies of Sam, Tucker and Danny.

"Yeah. Now Danny take note," Sabrina continued, bringing her hands together. "Focus all the energy you have to your hands," she closed her eyes and Danny felt Sabrina's energy starting to surround her.

"Concentrate on the type of energy, attacking energy or defending energy," Danny felt Sabrina's energy have a mighty increase, "and then what you want it to do," Sabrina finally opened her eyes and a dazzling display of blue fire swirled around her.

Sabrina looked and smiled at the amazed faces of her friends.

"Ready to give it a try Danny?" she asked.

Danny looked startled. "Uh… I'll do my best." Danny closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Let's try to do one thing at a time," Sabrina said. "Let all your energy build inside you and take form."

Danny felt his energy starting to build, but not much.

Confused, Danny opened his eyes. He looked down and realised that he wasn't in his ghost form. He smacked himself in the head "Duh," he said, as he transformed into his ghostly self.

Danny tried again, closing his eyes and tried to make his energy build. He felt it rising and rising, feeling that he wanted to unleash it.

"Good," Sabrina's voice said, "Now try to make form into fire."

Danny concentrated on the type of fire Sabrina had. The image of the blue fire danced in his brain. He felt his energy level increase, and could see dimly the fire forming in him.

Danny finally opened his eyes and threw his hand in front of him. Instead of the ecto-blast that he was half expecting to see, he watched as a stream of green flames shot of his hand. Danny looked at his hand shocked, as did Sam and Tucker. Sabrina however smiled.

"Great job. I think that you may be able to tap into most of my powers now!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll have a couple minutes to use that in battle," Danny said.

"It'll come along. All you need is practice," Sabrina told him.

---

"Great work Danny!" Sabrina told him, as he managed to master another one of Sabrina's attacks.

"Thanks," Danny replied with a smile. Sam watched on while Tucker was playing around with his PDA.

Danny's smile grew a little bit as a thought crossed his mind. "It's time for the teacher, to become the student," he said grinning as he faked a wise samurai voice.

Sabrina sighed. "Fair is fair," she said, changing her appearance into her "witch" form. "What you got ghost boy?"

Danny chuckled a bit. "This is going to be complicated, considering I really don't know how most of my powers work all the time. From my experience, my powers usually just… happen. I barely even think about it and it works," he told her in a serious yet unsure tone.

Sabrina shrugged. "Well, I have to try anyways. What do I do teach?"

"Well… uh... um… yeah…" Danny stuttered.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You've got a great teacher there Sabrina… Mr. Stutterer." Danny pointed his finger at Tucker's PDA and blasted a small ecto-ray at it, disabling the signal. "NO!!!!!!!!" Tucker screamed, "I was downloading more cheats for Doom!!!"

"Well… now you'll get creamed fairly," Sam said, smiling at her friend. "By the way Danny, nice aim."

"Thanks" Danny grinned.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Not that I don't love this lovey-dovey moment, but can we continue with my training?" she asked.

"Right," Danny said, blushing slightly. "Ok… let's try this, think about becoming intangible, and hopefully it'll work."

"Ok, here it goes," Sabrina said. She closed her eyes and thought about becoming intangible. _Ok, intangible, see through, walk through walls, walk through people, miss attacks _she thought to herself. After a few minutes, she sighed. "It didn't work, did it?" she asked.

"Nope," the three other teens said. Sabrina opened her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe if I show you it'll be easier," Danny said. Danny quickly went intangible, turning himself to a see through blue colour and went back to normal.

Sabrina looked at him in thought. "Can you do that again? Except, you know, a _teeny_ bit slower?"

Danny looked baffled. "I'll try…" he said hesitantly. Danny went intangible as slowly as he could, and tried to keep himself from falling through the floor. Sabrina looked at him and then smiled.

"I think I get it, you can go back to normal now," she said after a few moments. Danny retained solid form and watch Sabrina. She smiled as she tapped her left wrist with her right index finger.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I think I figured out something," Sabrina said. "But I still need your help. When you first got your powers, how did you use them?"

Danny looked at Sabrina like she grew another head. "Uh… technically, my powers used themselves. Every time I felt sad or angry by powers would act up. I barely had any control for the first month!" he told her.

"Aha!" Sabrina said, smiling. "Your powers work with emotions and thoughts!"

"Huh?" Danny said, confused.

"Think about it, when you first got your powers, every time you were angry or sad they would work. So that means that your powers were tied to your emotions. And now you just said that you have to just think about them and they'll work. So, naturally your powers are tied to both your thoughts and emotions," Sabrina explained.

"Wow, it was _so_ obvious, why didn't we figure that out sooner," Sam said sarcastically as Tucker and Danny still struggled to comprehend what Sabrina just said. Finally, Danny's face lit up in realization.

"So," Sabrina continued, ignoring Sam's sarcastic remark, "I should try tying my emotions with my thoughts to get it to work."

Sabrina closed her eyes and tried concentrating on becoming intangible, except this time, she thought of a really sad memory at the same time. Soon, she felt herself sinking though something. She opened her eyes and screamed; she was going through the floor! She concentrated and flew out of and landed on the floor.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, that was my reaction the first time too," he said as he watched Sabrina look at herself to make sure that she was all there.

"That was so weird… Yet so cool!' Sabrina exclaimed. "What's next?"

"Let's try ghost rays," Danny said, chuckling at Sabrina's reaction. He opened his hand and showed Sabrina a small green ball of energy forming in his hand.

Sabrina nodded in comprehension as she opened her hand again. She concentrated on a ball of energy and sad thought, but then she started to fall through the ground again. "WHA!" she exclaimed in surprise. She got herself out again and looked at Danny for advice.

"Um… maybe try not to use the same thought," he suggested, shrugging.

Sabrina nodded, and tried again, this time thinking of an angry thought. She soon felt the heat of the blast in her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Well… this is fun," Sabrina said, happily. "Shall we continue?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Danny said, smiling slightly as they continued their lesson.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is. I know that it isn't very action packed, but this chapter needs to be done. Anyways, please review, pretty please?**


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Well hello there! It's been what... a couple months since my last update for ANYTHING on I am truly sorry for the wait. My computer deleted and locked most of my documents so I had to start all over again. NOt a pleasant thing to do. Now, yesterday marked the 1 year aniversary of WfG online here on and I tried to get it up, but my computer was not responding so I decided to try again now. There will be mistakes in this one because I never had a chance to send it to my beta since I want to get this over and done with. I'll go back and fix it later on when my beta has a chance to send it back, but for right now, this is what you get.**

* * *

"Blast!" Vlad exclaimed, banging his fist onto the keyboard in frustration.

"No luck?" Taika asked, clearly amused. "We can always-"

"No," Vlad said, cutting off the rest of her sentence. He was _not_ going to be helped by that witch.

"Fine, suit yourself," Taika said, standing up from her chair. "I'm leaving for a while, things to do, plans to plot and so forth. I mean, we've been at this for 2 days and you still haven't found anything about the boy. It's not like you will soon." With that said, Taika walked out of Vlad's lab smugly, leaving the fuming billionaire behind.

As soon as he was sure Taika had disappeared, Vlad smiled evilly and chuckled. "Fool," he muttered, "Did she actually think it took me that long to track down the boy?" Then, he added to his computer, "Open file JG-150814."

"Opening file, former friend," a mechanical voice responded, sounding almost exactly like Maddie Fenton.

Vlad sighed. "I should _really_ fix that. Now, back to the task at hand. State area of location, and personal data."

"Name: Joshua Gibson. Age: 15 as of July 31st. Current location: Rainsville Massachusetts, enrolled at West Rainsview High. School record: GPA: 3.0. 52 detentions in the past year and 2 months, seemingly depressed. Does not socialize with any other student or member of faculty. Currently on the school martial arts squad; won 3 competitions with top prizes. Refuses to respect authority."

Vlad nodded accordingly to the information relayed to him. "He seems troubled, showing symptoms of depression and rebellion… however this might also be because of that little witch running away. Show current visual of subject."

A picture of a teenaged boy appeared on the screen. He had sandy brown hair that seemed to fall all over the place and his hazel eyes seemed to bore into the camera lens. His mouth, set in a scowl, gave the sense that he was not one to be provoked.

"Well, isn't he the icing on the cake?" Vlad mused to himself. "Now… since the boy seems like no trouble to handle, I think it's best to see if my pawns are doing what they're supposed to do. Computer, open current videos from camera AP-5, AP7 and WM-8."

Three video screens appeared simultaneously onto thin air, one opening at the Manson Mansion, the second at a random house and the third in the lobby of his own home.

"Focus only on camera WM-08," Vlad commanded his computer. The two other screens vanished, leaving the image of Taika standing in the middle of the lobby, performing a spell of some sort.

"I see my _partner_ seems to lack faith in my abilities," Vlad mused bitterly. "Very well, we shall see who shall win the right of gaining power to the Ghost Zone and the earth. And then there's the Witches Realm," Vlad smiled evilly as the last thought filled his head.

---

Taika walked into the lobby and smiled. "Perfect," she muttered as she waved her hands accordingly, aware that her _partner_ was watching her through a camera lens. "All the pieces of my puzzle falling into place. Sure I needed to team up with the dolt downstairs… but in three short days, I will have all the power I need."

Taika moved her hands in a circular motion and got a clear view of her key pieces of the puzzle. Taika's grin grew enormously.

"So… she's teaching him magic… isn't this quaint," the older witch said to herself. With that being said, Taika created a portal and transported herself to the Witches Realm.

---

"Great job Danny!" Sabrina exclaimed as she watched Danny perform a spell that changed a table into a chicken.

"Uh… not that turning a table into a chicken isn't funny, but how is that going to help us?" Danny asked Sabrina, a look of confusion and amusement on his face.

"It's a defensive spell. Besides… you never know when it might come in handy," Sabrina said, watching the chicken walk around her room. She waved her hands and the chicken disappeared, leaving her table where it was before. "You've really come a long way since we started last week Danny. I mean, I didn't learn half those spells until a few months after I got my powers."

"Hey you've done great too," Danny said quickly, "I mean, the way you handled controlling the Ghostly Wail without even getting weakened? I still can't do more than 3 in a row without changing back."

"I think both of you can say you've improved a lot since then," Sam said, stretching from her position on the beanbag chair. "You've both mastered each other's powers so fast I don't think there's anything left to cover."

"Yeah, because according to my records of Danny's powers, you've learned basically everything he learned in the first 9 months of getting his powers," Tucker added, searching his PDA yet again for anything they might've missed.

"Well…." Sabrina started, her voice implying she had an idea. Danny, Tucker and Sam all turned their attention to her. "We could have a little battle against each other…"

"Are you crazy! I don't wanna fight you, you're my friend," Danny exclaimed.

"I know, it's strictly training wise," Sabrina hurried on. "I mean you know how Vlad attacks, and I know how Taika attacks, maybe if we use that knowledge against each other in friendly competition, we'll have a better chance of defeating them. This way we also see how much our powers have improved as well."

"So we're getting inside a villain's head?" Danny asked. Sabrina nodded. "I dunno…"

"Come on, its not like we'll become evil really, we just need to think like them in order to figure out a way to beat them," Sabrina said, trying to convince him.

Danny looked down in thought at that comment then looked up and smiled. "Fine, under one condition."

"What's that," Sabrina asked, confused. Danny sent a blast at Sabrina, which she nearly dodged.

"I get the first shot," Danny said playfully, shooting up into the air. Sabrina followed suit and sent a powerful blue ecto-blast at Danny, which he returned in equal strength.

The two halfas exchanged a few blows to each other before Danny completely disappeared. Startled, Sabrina stopped in mid air, giving the ghost boy the opportunity to send a dragon type spell at her. Sensing the incoming spell, Sabrina created a magical barrier that absorbed the attack, before retaliating with a range of different ecto-blasts. Danny dodged them easily, and sent a wave of green fire towards his temporary opponent. Sabrina tried to create another barrier, but the attack came too quickly, and caused the witch to fall to the ground.

"Oh, its on now," Sabrina said competively as she got up off the ground. She shot into the air and did a few complicated hand movements, before sending a stream of ectoplasm towards Danny. Danny created a ghost shield to block out the assault, but did not expect what happened next. Sabrina moved her hands upwards abruptly and instantly caused blue ecto-energy and cold fire to circle around her. She then threw out her hands in front of her and caused an intertwining blast similar to what she and Danny used against Vlad and Taika in their first battle to attack him. The blast broke through his shield and sent the ghost boy falling to the floor.

"Two can play at this game!" Danny said mischievously.

"Bring it on ghost boy!" Sabrina said, recreating the attack she just sent out. Danny mimicked her movements and in an instant the two blasts collided in mid air, neither side showing a clear winner.

"Whoa, both of them improved so much, I don't even know who's going to happen next!" Tucker exclaimed, watching the battle with anticipation.

"Yeah, and to think, in 3 days a witches or witchum's power increases too, which means each of them will be even more powerful," Sam pointed out as the two now tried hand to hand combat to each other.

"You know, we don't even know what they're planning yet, all we have is a way to defeat them if they attack," Tucker said thoughtfully.

"Tucker, this is _Vlad _we're talking about-"

"Exactly. He always seems to have something else in mind. His mind is so twisted you don't know what'll happen next. Remember the time he wanted to steal the Fenton Portal, or when he tried to clone Danny?"

"You know, you might be right," Sam said with an after thought. "I mean for the past week and a half, all we've done is sit around reading Sabrina's collection of Witch books while she and Danny figured out how to use their powers together. And considering we haven't seen Vlad and his witchy partner in a while, I'm guessing they're planning something big."

"Right. Now we're about where we were when we started. For all we know, we might be playing right into their trap," Tucker told Sam solemnly. The two looked at each other, and continued to watch the two halfas spar against one another, this time a lingering feeling of dread inside them.

---

The bell of West Rainsview High rang its shrill cry, signaling the students of the freedom. The halls were crowded in almost a moment, students ran in every direction, avoiding detention, bullies or another type of obstacle. Unfortunately, a freshman boy was not lucky enough to escape.

He was short, scrawny and had glasses. His short blond hair was messy in an attempt to be accepted in the world of high school while his hands showed signs of blisters as if he did nothing but type.

"Come on, give it back please! I have all my homework in there!" The boy begged as he tried to grab his bag away from an older upperclassman.

"No way twerp, not until you agree to my terms," the older boy scowled.

"But I'm only a freshman! How am I supposed to know what the senior class is learning!?!" the freshman wailed.

"Find out! I need a C in History to go snowboarding with my friends at the Rockies this Winter break! Now I know you're a whiz at the computer stuff, so you shouldn't have any problem hacking into the school's mainframe to figure out what the upcoming assignments are and push the due dates back!"

"Leave him alone bully," a low voice said from a shadowy portion from the hall.

Both boys turned towards the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" the upperclassman called out.

Another boy, around the age of fifteen, stepped out of the shadows. His hazel brown eyes bore into the older boy's in a hateful manner. His sandy brown hair fell all over the place and his demeanor seemed ready to fight.

"I know you," The older boy spoke up jeeringly, "you're Josh Gibson, that sophomore who got detention almost everyday since last semester! Speaking of which, didn't you get a DT for fighting or sassing back a teacher or something?"

"Actually it was supposed to be for incomplete homework, but I guess telling the teacher 'I didn't do it' is now considered cheeking to them," Josh said in the same low voice, with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his words. "However my patience isn't known to wait, so I suggest you give the kid his stuff and get out of here, before I lose my cool."

"Are you kidding me?!?" the older boy laughed, "I'm a foot taller than you! I can take you with my eyes closed!"

Josh's eyes narrowed as he ran and gave a swift kick to the Senior's shins, bringing him to his knees. He then gave a quick chop to the boy's muscle , making him release the bag. Josh then punched the boy in the stomach. Winded the boy left, but not before glaring daggers at his attacker.

Picking up the bag, Josh walked over to the freshman, who now waiting in the corner with wide eyes, and gave it to him. "Are you alright?" he asked as he gave the boy back his bag.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Gibson, sir," the boy squeaked.

"You know, I'm not a teacher right?" Josh asked sarcastically.

"Yes sir, Joshua Gibson, thank you sir," the boy squeaked as he tried to move away.

Right away Josh's eyes darkened in memory and grabbed the boy and pushed him against the boy. "Never, **never** call me Joshua, got it?" he said intimidating

"Yes sir," the boy's voice squeaked 3 levels higher. Josh let him go and the boy took off top speed, desperate to escape his "captor's" hand.

"Mr. Gibson," a deep teacher's voice said from behind him.

"What now, I get double detention for defending a kid, or did I beat him up without me knowing?" Josh said distastefully, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to face the teacher.

"Josh, you know I'm not you're enemy, stop your silly antics and smarten up," the teacher said. "You're not the tough guy you claim to be, smug yes but not a bully, all you need to do is-"

"Talk about my problem?" Josh cut across, knowing the teacher's speech inside and out as he heard it almost everyday. "Thanks Mr. Toterra, but no thanks. I don't want to talk about why teachers think I'm a bad influence to other students and the fact that people only pick fights with me to prove a point or are really stupid to go through with a dare to fight me, now may I go to detention in peace?"

"Actually, you're excused from detention because Ms. Parkinson ate the cafeteria liver-worst by accident and went home sick, and since the fact that you and 2 other people were in detention, and that no one wanted to cover it, you're excused."

"Thanks Mr. Toterra, _now_ may I leave?" Josh asked. The teacher sighed and Josh took that as his excuse to leave.

---

The town of Rainsview was covered in great masses of colourful leaves and different Halloween decorations. As Josh walked down Main street to his house 3 hours later, he looked at all the pictures of witches with bitter resentment and sadness. _I wonder what Sabrina's up to nowadays_ he wondered as he saw a witch robe from what was supposed to be Harry Plopper or Potter or whatever his name was in a store shop.

Sure he tried (and failed) getting in touch with Sabrina, but she seemed to have changed her e-mail and everytime he found a phone number that could possibly be hers, it disappeared (he suspected that she might've had something to do with that; there isn't a lot of families with the last name of Salem nowadays in America)

Sighing, Josh continued the trek to his house, letting his mind wander to the memories that he didn't want to forget. He and Sabrina had grown up together, basically they were like brother and sister, except without the fight for who gets the bathroom first in the morning. They always looked out for each other, but when she got her powers, everything changed. It was like they were different people that met only a few days before. Sure he was jealous, and got tired of being a cushion when she lost her grip of flying, and being turned into random objects by accident, but she was his best friend and wouldn't abandon her. Besides, he did get to help her by teaching her how to use martial arts while enhancing them with her powers (and he still didn't understand how he did that).

Then it went wrong. Some other witch came into town, blasting everything and everyone in sight. Then when found Sabrina, started demanding that she should hand over her power to the pop tart. Then a fight broke out, Sabrina's secret revealed and basically the rest was history.

He tried, he really did. But with 5 huge people blocking him and pulling him backwards for trying to protect her, it was pretty hard to break through. They managed to tie her to some wooden stake and lit the fire before she snapped and preformed the memory wipe spell. Then that was it, she disappeared without a trace… ok so she did get in touch with him to explain a little bit of what's happening, and left him some of her witch books to familiarize himself with her powers.

Josh kicked a rock angrily down the street. "I should have done something!" he cried out angrily at himself. "I've taken down people larger than that before, I could've done it again. We could've done something else, something that didn't make her leave, but I just sit back and let it happen!" He just wanted to run away from that memory, it was his fault that she had to leave, his fault that they didn't have enough time to escape, his fault for not helping her more. " I let her down," he whispered, stopping in front of an abandoned alley. "She needed my help, and I let her down." His eyes darkened with anger and looked up determinedly. "But the time for sulking is over, its time to act."

"Why yes, it _is_ time to act Mr. Gibson," a smug male voice spoke from the alley.

Startled, Josh quickly went into a fighting stance and called out "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "If you want to see that little friend of yours again, Joshua, you might want to listen to what I have to say."

Josh's eyes clouded with anger once more. "Ok, threatening my friend is one thing but _nobody _calls me Joshua except my parents."

"I see," The voice said slickly. "Well, you look like you are not one to be fooled, so why don't you come with me, quietly."

"Why don't you come out of the shadows and face me properly, or is the big kidnapper afraid of a little sunlight?" Josh said sarcastically, his old personality kicking up again as he walked into the alley.

"Charming boy, aren't you," the voice said. "However, if you insist." The man, stepped out from his hiding spot, but it was not a man at all. His skin was blue, his black hair curled up like horns, wore a suit with a white cape and had fangs. Most peculiar of all was that he was levitating and glowing.

Josh looked the man over, and asked "What the heck are you?" But in his head, it was like he already knew.

"Really now, if you know about witches, why would you doubt that there are other creatures there too," the floating figure told him.

"You're a ghost," Josh said instinctively, studying the ghost's movement carefully. "But what do you want from me?"

"Why are all you children always so curious?" the ghost said. "Well, let's do this the easy way then shall we?" The ghost spit itself into two and one duplicate flew into Josh. The boy glowed green and looked like he was putting up a struggle, but after a few minutes went entirely still. "Good," the ghost said, and as he spoke, so did Josh in the same exact voice.

As the sun set over Rainsview, a chilling laugh echoed, before speaking in a completely evil voice, "2 days left."

---

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Sabrina walked the now familiar route back to there houses as the day ended.

"So… are we training again?" Danny asked, wondering what will happen with only a day and a half until the lunar eclipse.

"I think we better concentrate on what Vlad and Taika is up to, to be honest," Sam said, Tucker nodding.

"Besides, you two have basically have the hang of each other's powers now," Tucker stated.

Sabrina looked at them, then at Danny. "Sam's right," she said to him, "We need to think of a plan to use now."

Tucker and Sam groaned; this wasn't what they had in mind.

The foursome walked on, talking about possible plans, when a peculiar wind started to pick up. Sabrina stopped in her tracks right away, as did everyone else.

"Did anyone else think that the wind seemed a bit off to you?" Tucker asked, shivering slightly. The other three nodded.

Sabrina looked around and then saw what she was fearing. In a tree there was a cat, an eagle and a crow, looking at her with stern eyes, however these animals were not ordinary animals. The cat's ears were long and white, and its paws were covered with green gloves. The eagle's wings were a deep shade of blue instead of brown and the crow's eyes were a dark purple. With a blink of an eye, the animals vanished, but not before leaving an energy trail for her to follow.

Sabrina looked in the direction the energy tail was leading her, but before she could make up an excuse, Danny spoke up.

"Do you feel an energy trail of some sort leading over there?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly, not moving her eyes from where the trail was leading her.

"Well then, why don't we go and check it out," Danny said, and making sure no one was around, transformed into his ghost form.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed, causing Tucker, Sam and Danny to look at her. "I mean, no, I need to go," Sabrina transformed into her witches robes and took off into the air. She turned back to her friends and said, "I need you guys to not follow me, please don't especially you Danny. I need to do this alone."

Sabrina took off towards the energy trail, leaving the stunned trio behind.

"Danny…." Sam started.

"On it," he said, taking off into the air. He counted to 5 before taking off in the direction Sabrina headed in.

He slowed as the energy trail got stronger and turned invisible, hoping that Sabrina wouldn't sense him. He got close and saw her land in an alleyway, so he picked up the speed and hovered on the spot, watching as 3 animals came in front of Sabrina and transformed into 3 figures; three women, each with robes and distinct energy coming from them.

_They're witches _thought Danny, as he watched them survey Sabrina with distaste. It was then that Danny realized that he knew one of them; the crow was Andorra, and she did not look happy.

"Sabrina Salem," the middle witch spoke in a booming voice. "You have been summoned here to be giving another warning-"

"Not that she should get one Eclipse, as I've told you many times," the witch on the left side.

"Hush Willow, let Eclipse be the one with the final say," Andorra told the witch now known as Willow.

"As I began, you have been given a warning for your interaction between ghosts. You know our laws, and as stated before, we can take your powers away once again," Eclipse told Sabrina.

"I've never been in contact with any ghosts before," Sabrina said indignantly.

"Then how come we're seen you conversing with a ghost by the name of Danny Phantom?" Willow sneered.

Sabrina paled, along with Danny. "I-I, ok yes I did talk to him once, but I never spoke to him unless I absolutely had to, like to tell him we'd be in trouble if we were caught together without attacking each other," she tried to explain.

"I see," Eclipse said, looking Sabrina over. "Well then, you won't have any objections to us having you under surveillance by one of our trusted operatives for a day now would you?"

"No, not at all," Sabrina said in a small voice.

"I object to that Eclipse," Andorra spoke, and Danny saw Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. "Keep the place of most magical presence of hers under surveillance, unless you want an operative to fall asleep listening to history again. This way we know if she is abusing her magical abilities to talk to ghosts. I mean a ghost pinpointing spell would probably bring the boy to her, since I doubt any ghost would go there willingly."

"Alright," Eclipse said, "We will keep one place of yours under surveillance, since we already have the town wired."

"Yes Eclipse," Sabrina said.

"And I assume that since you know the laws, that if you see that ghost again, you will attack without hesitation, will you not?" Willow said, looking Sabrina over.

Danny looked at Sabrina with wide eyes, as she was silent for a time. He saw her eyes dart to Andorra, who had some concern for the girl's answer. He saw her sigh and looked up at the witches.

"Yes," she answered in a scared voice.

"Good, now you are free to go," Willow said harshly, as she transformed into an eagle and flew away. Eclipse looked at Sabrina once more, and then transformed into the cat before also disappearing. Sabrina looked at Andorra, who sighed at the girl's predicament.

"It will be difficult, but you'll get through it," she told Sabrina. "Just beware the restrictions, and leave Danny in the dark for a bit." With that, Andorra transformed into a crow and flew away. Sabrina let out a sigh, before teleporting home, leaving Danny alone in the alley to contemplate what he just overheard.

* * *

**THat's CHapter 12. It is rushed a bit, and leaves lots of confusing parts, so if you need some clarification, just say so in a review or message me. In a nutshell, you can see the plot forming with Josh coming back from CH9 (well not really, he's introduced through Sabrina's dream but meh) the ghost in there was Vlad if you didn't guess, the voice was Taika, the three witches at the end were Elder witches, meaning they're some of the powerful witches, they have a council and so on. I'll try to explain in another chapter, but if you can't wait I'll answer any questions you have left.**

**I'll fix it up when I get it back from my patient beta. So please review I guess...**


	13. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Author's note:**

**I'm doing a poll to see if I should finish this or not. Truth be told, I never really knew where this story was headed... I have an idea of what would happen in the last chapters... but I feel this was not one of my stronger stories. So I give you a choice... basically, review this and tell me if you think I should continue or I should scrap it.**

**MATW**


End file.
